Presenting Naruto Uzumaki's Ninja Blackbook!
by Korikai
Summary: Naruto is fed up with training, and who could blame him? After returning to Konoha after almost 3 years after his departure, he can't help but notice how much his female companions have changed. Read for a crazy tale of romance and humor you can't ignore!
1. Chapter 1 : Change

Presenting Naruto Uzumaki's Ninja Blackbook!

MAJOR REVISION!

Geez...someone could have told me I had so many errors! I guess it's my own fault. Well here's the first chapter completely revised!

A/N : First of all, I wanted to tell everyone that passes along this fan-fic that this my very first fan-fiction attempt. I don't really know why i picked Naruto of all animes to do first, but this idea kinda stuck in my mind, so read and review whether you hate it or love it.

Warnings : None except that this is meant to be a mature story so expect the worse except yaoi, yuri and spoilers. All other perverted styles of writing may apply. This story is set in the Shippuuden world. If this isn't your style, look elsewhere.

Rating : M for...Lemon, blood, swearing, ninjas under the influence, violence, rape and perverted thoughts and actions. In other words, kids don't try this at home!

Parings : NaruSaku, NaruHina, NaruIno, NaruTen-Ten, NaruTemari (Wow...Uzumaki's really going to have his work cut out for him...not in that order.)

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or any of the characters listed in this fan-fic. I'm simply borrowing them to create at least what I think is a decent story. Ok...now that's all said and done, let's start.

Chapter 1- Change

It had been almost three years since he had left and Naruto and his master, Jiraiya were finally returning to Konoha Village. He was fifteen now, sporting new clothes and impressive techniques, but the truth of the matter was that Naruto had had enough! Training non-stop, constantly on the look out for his enemies, jumping from country to country fulfilling silly promises. For once, Naruto Uzumaki wanted to give up before things had truly began however, he didn't let his mental slump stop his excitement from seeing everyone.

'I'm finally home!' he said to himself, as they approached the village gate.

"Naruto." started his master. "Why don't use the time you have now to see your friends. How much they've 'grown'." he told his blond haired pupil.

"Way ahead of ya!" Naruto shouted as he ran into his village, free for the first in years to do what he wanted.

As he passed all the nostalgic sights, he had no idea what he wanted do first. He looked up in amaze and wonderment as he spotted a familiar face carved in stone.

"Wow! They added Tsunade no Ba-chan's portrait to the stone faces!" he shouted.

As he was caught up in the mysterious flow of his changing village, something approached him at break neck speeds and bumped into him, causing him to fall backward and hit his head.

"Ow! Watch were your going next time!" he blurted out in a trademark fashion.

"I-I'm sorry." squeaked a familiar voice.

'You better be sorry...' Naruto told himself as he brought his body forward and laid eyes on the person standing in front of him, her long flowing black hair slowly dancing in the soft and gentle breeze Konoha provided.

She bent down to his level with a smile, wiping her black satin like hair away from her face. Her eyes, clear and lifeless to most, seemed so full of life to him, at least for that very moment. His face flushed and heart beat quickened among other things...

"A...are you okay?" she said blushing and skittish, putting her fingers together in a shy fashion.

'VA...VA...VOOM!' he shouted in his mind, quickly changing his opinion of the black haired beauty. 'I don't know who this girl is, but shes hot with a capital "H"!' he squealed.

"Yea, I'm fine." he told her, picking himself off his village's dirt road and dusting himself off. He regained his composure from his perverted thoughts and watched as the girl who had his mind on overdrive for the past couple of minutes, brought herself up to him. They were about the same height as they looked into each others eyes.

'Those eyes...she's gotta be from the Hyuuga Clan. I wonder if Hinata knows her?' he thought.

"He...hello Naurto-kun. It's...been quite some time." she started.

'Quite some time? She's talking to me as if we've met before or something.' the idiot pondered in his mind. It was bothering him so much, he just had to ask.

"Have we met before?" he asked with the highest degree of idiocy.

The girl jumped up in embarrassment. "Naruto-kun...you...you really don't know who I am?" she asked with concern.

"Hm...hm...hmm...Nope never met ya." he said putting his hands behind his head and flashing a big cheesy smile like he always does when he fails to perceive the obvious.

Tears were brought to the young female's eyes as she turned around and ran in the opposite direction from where she dashed presently.

"Hey wait!" he shouted, but his words didn't reach her as she was already out of sight by the time he finished his short command.

Naruto decided to shrug off the event and continued walking. He passed Ichiraku Ramen, his home away from home where he met yet another familiar face.

"Oy, Kiba!" Naruto yelled.

"Huh? Well if it isn't Naruto. When did you get back?" he asked.

"Just a few minutes ago." he answered.

"Your all dirty..." he told him.

"I know, this girl bumped into me. She was so super cute." Naruto explained.

"Cute eh?" Kiba asked. "Come on spill it, what did she look like?" Kiba asked.

"She had a white and purple jacket on, with black pants." Naruto started.

'...' Kiba remained silent.

"And her hair was black too. Long and silky." he continued.

'It couldn't be...' Kiba thought.

"And her eyes..." Naruto hesitated.

"And her eyes...?" Kiba mocked him, trying to get an answer out of the spiky haired annoyance.

"Well they were white. I was wondering if she was from the Hyuuga Clan since I had never met her before."

That confirmed it. The girl Kiba was thinking about and Naruto was describing was in fact the same girl.

"What do mean you never met her before!? Idiot! That was Hinata!" Kiba shouted.

"Wha...what! Hinata Hyuuga!? No way!" Naruto shouted as he compared the beautiful girl he had just met up with not too long with the Hinata from his memories. 'People sure do change...' he thought.

"Are you the reason she was crying?!" Kiba said angrily

"Uh...I gotta go." Naruto said as he casually tried to pass by the Inuzuka Clan member, but not before going into an all out sprint. 'Gotta find Hinata...gotta make things right.' he told himself.

"After him Akamaru!" shouted the enraged Kiba as the duo gave chase to the number one hyperactive ninja.

Meanwhile Hinata was in a depressed state. She looked in the mirror, staring at the image that reflected back at her. She had thought that a little over two years time, her body had done wonders for her. She ran to her love in order to show him that she was no longer the scared little girl from his past, but he couldn't even remember her! As her eyes began to swell with tears, she shook her head. She had to had to get her mind off of Naruto before it drove her insane!

'Maybe the Hot Springs would help.' she thought as she wiped the tears away.

Naruto had his hands full with the now overgrown Akamaru running after him. Not to mention Kiba was NOT on his best friends list at the moment either.

'Oh crap! I remember when all that stupid mutt could do was pee on people. Now it's got fangs! Claws and fangs!' he thought uneasily as made a hand sign. 'Gotta divert his attention.' "Kage-Bushin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Jutsu)" he shouted as four clones appeared to assist their blond master.

'Kage bushin...? I should have known' Kiba thought.

"It looks like you haven't gotten any better at all. Your still using the same old techniques." Kiba taunted.

Naruto wished he could have made Kiba eat those words, but he had more important matters at hand. He continued to run while his clones stayed to fight the dog and his master.

'Underestimating me are you?' Kiba thought as his teeth grinded against a solider pill. When he swallowed it, he ran past the clones with a new burst of speed and kicked our protagonist into the water outside the Hot Springs resort.

"You should know me better than that." he boasted as a clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke in front of Kiba. Naruto took his chances and ran. He put chakra at the bottom of his feet and slid across the water, trying to put some distance between the two of them.

'Safe.' Naruto thought. Unfortunately for him, he's almost never right about these kinds of things.

"Enough child's play!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru begun to spin in the air. "Gatsuga!" (Fang over Fang) he yelled as he went after him, destroying all the clones in the process.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as he was hit directly by their attack and sent flying...

Hinata on the other hand wasn't in the mood for conflict as she relaxed in the Hyuuga Private Bath, a separate hot spring only members of the head family were allowed to use. She undressed herself and put her foot towards the water. She immediately lifted it back up and away to safety.

'Hot!' she screamed in her mind as she slowly dipped her body into steaming hot spring. She exhaled a withheld breath as she got body into the searing hot waters. She couldn't relax for long however. A large crash from the roof forced her to looked up and everyone's favorite knucklehead feel face first in the large hot spring.

"N-Naruto-kun!?" she shouted in surprise.

"Hinata call off your mutt and his master! Those two won't stop chasing me!" he cried.

'N-Naruto-kun...he does remember me!' she shouted in glee in the depths of her mind.

"I think he fell through here Akamaru." said Kiba as they hopped on top of the roof.

"Ah! He's gonna kill me!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata quickly wrapped her legs around his head and used the strength of her legs and the volume of the water to keep him down.

"Hinata! What are you doing!" he bubbled underwater, flailing to get out of her leg lock and breathe.

"Shush or Kiba-kun will find you." she told him and that shut him up.

Kiba looked down from the roof and asked the person who he could not recognize due to the steam where their "prey" was.

"Oy, have you seen...Ah!" he was surprised to see that it was his teammate when she shot her head up. Hinata knew that it was Kiba, but in the heat of the moment, she forgot that she was naked! She instantly covered up her upper body and blushed in embarrassment.

"K-Kiba kun!" she shouted.

"Ah! Hinata! I was just...just! Have you seen Naru...?" he said, trying to change the subject, but she cut him off."

"Please stop chasing him Kiba-kun!" she shouted giving him a serious look.

'What? How did she know I was after Naruto?' he thought to himself. "Are you protecting him?" he asked. "I won't stand for his stupidity, he ruined a perfectly good day!" he shouted.

"Whatever, dog-breath." Naruto mumbled under the water. The bubbles that erupted from his insult, tickled Hinata's "special place". She moaned as a result, turning beet red. 'N...Naruto-kun..what are doing down there?' she wondered.

"What the!? What's going on here!?" Kiba shouted. "I want answers!" she told her.

"J...Just get out!" she shouted, tossing a bucket at his head, causing him to slip off the roof and fall into the local springs outside. She sighed a sigh of relief and released Naruto. She then took her hand back and slapped him across the face with all her might before grabbing a towel to cover herself with.

"Ow! What was that for." he complained.

"Just...what did you think you were doing down there?" she whispered in embarrassment, a common emotion for her.

"Down...there?" Naruto asked as he looked up and down her wet body and approached her. "What do you mean?" he continued to ask confused.

"Wait a minute Naruto-kun!" she told him as she took a step back, embarrassed to be around him half naked. She took a step back and slipped on the soap on the floor. She flew forward from the clumsy action and right on Naruto. Her towel feel loose and dropped onto his body, but for some reason she didn't care as he unknowingly held her. Her body practically melted in his arms.

'This feeling...It's what I've always wanted from you...Naruto-kun. This emotion...it's what I've always wanted to express to you...Naruto-kun!' she thought, looking at him with the eyes that Naruto noticed when he first arrived as they laid eyes on each other.

'Everyone's changed so much...If Hinata turned out like this...I wonder how you became...Sakura-chan.'

Two entities devoid of the fear of a new challenge stared at each other, caught in a spiral of passionate desires that never seemed to released them from it's constant spin as they came closer and closer until their lips finally touched.

"I-It's alright...kiss me...Naruto-kun." she whispered shyly.

'I wonder if this is how I'm supposed to react?' he told himself as he kissed her. She accepted and kissed him back. He opened his mouth to accept her accelerating tongue and tasseled with it until they were both out of breath. Again they looked at each other with warming eyes, reassuring the other that contining was in the others best interest.

I've always dreamed about doing this with a girl...I just never thought it would be Hinata! I'll use her as practice for my true prize.' he told himself as he and Hinata shared a another passionate kiss that never they wanted to end.

**-TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N- So what did you think for the first chapter of my first attempt?...Okay I know it's not the best story in the world, but hey at least I tried. More action is definitely on the way so R&R please for it is truly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2 : Mystic Eyes

Presenting Naruto Uzumaki's Ninja Blackbook!

A/N- Alright guys, I wasn't asking for a bucket full of reviews but a writer needs some feedback be it advice, praise or flames. Some kind of feedback to continue writing. It's okay though because I'll continue this story nevertheless. This chapter is dedicated to only person to review my story so far, **The Ravaja of Dejeneration**. If you have reviewed before the story is updated, I'm truly sorry and will be sure to give you a shout in the next chapter. Okay here we go.

Oh yeah the disclaimer...I don't own Naruto...that should be good enough right?

Chapter 2- Mystic Eyes

In the midst of the night, Naruto sat on his roof and gazed at the stars in the night sky, like he always did when something was on his mind. Ever since the incident at the Hot Springs this morning, Naruto found that he couldn't get a certain Hyuuga off his mind. No matter how much he tried, her warm body and her soft lips were carved into his psyche.

'Hinata...' he said to himself as a knock on his door broke his train of thought. 'I wonder who that could be this late at night?' he thought as he slipped off the roof and climbed back into his empty home. He approached the door and opened it in, but no one was there. He looked in every direction, but saw no-one in the darkness of the night. He sighed and erupted in an angry explosion at the world for interrupting his thoughts.

"This is nowhere close to being funny!" he yelled as he slammed the door.

"You took so long Naruto that I let myself." said a voice coming from behind him.

"Ah! Ero-Sennin!" he shouted as he fell back from surprise.

"Geez kid I wish you would stop calling me that. Did you do any training at all today? One day is all it takes to get lazy." said the perverted hermit hopping off his summoned frog.

'Speak for yourself.' he thought.

"Anyway I got something to for ya. It's about that time anyway." his master hinted.

"Oh so you are going to pay me back all my money?" Naruto said with a smile.

"In your dreams." was Jiraiya's reply.

"S...Say what!?" Naruto erupted "This present or whatever it that you got me better damn good in order for you to think your off the hook old man!" he shouted.

"Your causing a ruckus. People are going to start ignoring you again if you don't show some maturity. Now here take it." Jiraiya demanded.

In Jiraiya's hands was a small dusty black booklet with the Konoha insignia on it. Naruto flipped through it and saw that it only had five pages in it.

"What the hell is this!" Naruto yelled once again.

"It's a blackbook. You fill it with information and flip through it when you want to be entertained." he explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"Your a smart kid, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Jiraiya told him as he began to make his way to the door. "Oh yeah...bright and early for training tomorrow, it'll be the last day." his master told him.

'Last day...' Naruto thought as the perverted story writer disappeared into the darkness. Naruto closed the door behind his master, sat on his bed and looked at the blackbook he was given previously.

"Fill it with information eh..." Naruto said as he grabbed a writing utensil and began to put it to work. At the top of the page it said Hinata Hyuuga. As he wrote his endless thoughts about his secret admirer, he decided to only stop at one page and leave the others for other special events. He closed the book, placed it on his desk and dozed off to sleep.

Meanwhile Hinata was being lectured quite harshly on her side of town on behalf of her father, Hiashi Hyuuga. It seems their spectacle wasn't as secret as they thought and word spread quickly. It was forbidden for her conceive with others outside the Byakugan limit for the head family. This way, their bloodline could always stay within the Hyuuga name. This lecture soon became a heated argument with neither side refusing to give up.

"Giving up your body to a member outside the family name. How despicable...with that nine-tailed boy no less. Hinata do you know how important your role is as a woman of the Hyuuga name to preserve yourself for the right one? The Byakugan must stay within our reach. You are not to see that Naruto boy unless missions prevent you from doing so. Is this understood?" her father asked with a stern tone voice.

Hinata sat their contemplating everything her love had been through and accomplished. She looked up to him. If he was being insulted, her way of the ninja too was attacked by the cruelty of her father's words. Tears flew down her face as she said what she had to say.

"F-Fuck off!" she shouted, two words that no one would ever expect from her innocent lips.

"What?" her father asked in shock and then again in anger.

"I'm sorry father...but...I've seen what Naruto can do...and what he is capable of. He works harder than anyone...and...and never gives up! You know nothing about him! All you see is a monster! I won't stand for your unnecessary and hurtful words! Not for the one I love!" she yelled out of breath.

Hiashi's eyes widened at the brunt of her words. He had never thought the day would come were Hinata, his daughter would stand up to him with such vulgarity. While his heart secretly patted her on the back and commended her finally beginning to erase her shy persona, his mindset and pride forced his hand to pull back and slap her across the face with his heavy palm.

"Stop this nonsense!" he demanded.

Hinata spun in the air and hit the wooden wall with a thud. When she got up, she touched her face only to feel a stinging pain as a result. Blood dripped from her impact with the hard and durable material. She shivered, looking at her father who was now just as shaken up as his daughter. She was in denial, but the blood didn't do justice to her shock and surprise. She looked at her father with tears in her eyes, ready to fall like rainwater.

'Father...' she said in her mind as she began to step away. Her back against the cold of the night, a open window displaying the darkness behind her.

"Hinata please wait..." he told her as he approached her.

"No stay away!" she shouted as she fell through the window against her back. She hit the dirt road almost as soon as she fell and immediately got up. She looked at her father's accursed white eyes, the only thing that he seemed to want to protect and ran off, distancing herself from her guardian.

"Hinata where are going!? Stop!" he shouted, but his words did not reach her quivering body. They were swatted away by her newfound fear of him. He put his hand on his head and sighed, looking at a picture of her from years past.

'What am I going to do with that girl?' he asked himself as he too was brought to tears.

Hinata didn't know where her legs were bringing her, but still, she continued to run, the wind against her back. She didn't dare look behind her as fear had kept her going forward. She looked up at the moon and conveniently saw our number one hyperactive ninja's lovely abode. She used her honed ninja skills to reach his door as soon as she laid eyes upon it. She proceeded to knock which she did and waited...nothing happened.

'Please Naruto-kun...answer.' After about a half hour of rapping her knuckles against the door, she gave up, slid against the door and silently cried. A strong gust of wind and a flapping sound caught her attention however. It was coming from Naruto's window which he had forgot to close.

'His window is open?' she pondered as she rushed to his open window. She knocked away the shade and climbed inside. As soon as her feet hit the floor of Naruto's home, a shiver went up her spine.

'This feels so wrong...I'm trespassing on Naruto-kun's property. Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea.' she thought. She turned around to leave when a thud hit the ground.

"Ouch!" Naruto shouted, being knocked out of his sleep from his impact on the floor below him. He got up just fast enough to see Hinata standing half way out of the door way staring at him, her face red.

"Hinata what are you doing here? It's...3:00 in the morning" he told her looking at his alarm.

"N...Naruto-kun...I...I...I need...uh..." she stuttered, not being able to focus on anything except the sole fact that he was in only in his boxers.

'I wish she would just spit it out already.' Naruto sighed figuring she had got over her 'creepy' shyness already.

"Naruto-kun! I need a place to stay!" she finally managed to get out.

"Huh? A place to stay? Why?" he asked.

His question brought the emotionally distraught Hyuuga to tears and Naruto figured it was best not to ask any more questions about it. He nodded and she blushed even harder as she nodded.

"N...Naruto-kun. Thank you." she said happily.

"Uh...your welcome." he told her and climbed back into bed.

Hinata thought it was strange that he had not shown her into to another room or laid out a mat or something, since Hinata had technically never been this close to Naruto's home before let alone inside of it. It confused her to the point where she just had to ask about the situation.

"Uh...Naruto-kun?" she started.

Naruto opened one eye, the black haired beauty of his blackbook still in his sights. "Why are you still standing there, Hinata? Get some rest." he told her as he dozed back off to sleep.

"W...Where exactly?" she asked.

"The bed." Naruto answered.

"Yes I know...but which bed?" Hinata questioned.

Naruto patted his bed as he told her "This one."

"What...but that's your bed!" she exclaimed.

"I know...it's the only bed I have. What? You wanna sleep on the floor or something?" he asked her, his stupidity again being put to work.

"...No" she whispered.

"Then come on." he said sleepily.

Hinata complied and slipped into the bed next to him. Not taking off a single article of clothing, she lay there, stiff as a board. Naruto felt the cloth material of her pants and jacket brush up against him and looked back.

"Hinata, your not uncomfortable like that?" he asked. "As long as you stay here, I don't mind you if you get comfortable. My home is your home Hinata." he told her with a smile. Of course he didn't know what he saying.

"...Alright." she said blushing. She proceeded to unzip her jacket, but...the zipper was stuck. Her struggle with her jacket shook the bed fiercely and caused Naruto to slip out his dream yet again.

"Hinata, what are you doing back there? I can't to sleep." he told her.

"I'm sorry...it's just...my zipper is stuck." she explained, pointing to her jacket.

"Oh, why didn't you just say you needed help?" he asked. "I'll do it." he continued.

Naruto climbed on top her still body and grabbed the zipper. He unknowingly put his other hand on her left breast. He blushed and moved his hand away, but she didn't say anything. He figured it was okay and returned his hand to her soft left globe and proceeded to pull down the menacing zipper. Indeed it was stuck, he struggled just like she had did previously, however, another added factor was making things difficult on Hinata's behalf.

Naruto was in his boxers, that was already a given, but his brush against her soft skin wasn't only making him blush, it was making him "swell" as well if you know what I mean. If that wasn't enough, Naruto was basically thrusting, pulling on the zipper and his unsuccessful attempts made him push himself forward towards her to try again. Every time this happened, 'it' got closer and closer to coming out and exposing itself to the shy girl. Hinata couldn't take her eyes off it, as she caught a slight glimpse of it before Naruto feel onto the bed and then saw it again when he straddled back on top of her to combat her zipper. Hinata let her emotions take over her and stuck her hand in the 'entrance' of his boxers and grabbed his manhood tightly.

"Hinata...?" Naruto asked as he stopped his arduous task to look into her eyes, her mystic eyes that he couldn't help but fall into and in doing so, a lustful passion consumed him and caused him to experience something beyond his carefree thoughts.

**-TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N- Wow! Hinata has changed more than that appearance of hers in the past couple of years hasn't she? Fair warning that there will be lemon in the next chapter. Please R&R as I come up with the next one. Also don't be discouraged if Hinata isn't you cup of tea as the other pairings are coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 : Dissipating Innocence

Presenting Naruto Uzumaki's Ninja Blackbook!

A/N- Looks I got a couple more review this time around. Thanks **Demonkid **and **Death Incarnate** for your short but cool reviews and inspiring me to get two chapters out in one day. In case you forgot or you didn't bother to read my warning in Chapter 2, this chapter contains lemon. I apologize in advance for it's short length compared to the other two.

Disclaimer – Naruto is not mine in any way shape or form (Man these are a pain to write)

Chapter 3- Dissipating Innocence

"Hinata..." he whispered.

Naruto looked down at Hinata, his manhood bulging in her hand ready to burst. It felt strange to him, but at the same time he didn't want her to let go. She looked up at him and saw his bright red face. Once they were caught in each other's lustful glare, they didn't think about anything but how to continue with this fateful experience that was so new to them. Naruto got up, which forced Hinata to loosen her grip. He pulled off his green and orange accented boxers and hopped off the bed next to her. Hinata grabbed his member with both her hands firmly, brought it to her mouth and tickled it with her tongue.

'Whoa...she really knows what she's doing.' he thought as he let her take the lead with her actions. Naruto let his pleasure come out in small grunts as she gradually drove it further into her moist mouth. He closed his eyes from the intensity of the moment, but he could still feel her head bob up and down on his meatstick. His heartbeat quickened as she continued to go faster and faster. He had never been treated to such a feeling so domineering to his entire body. He didn't want it to end. He put his palm on her head, telling her to continue and she complied going at a pace pleasurable for the both of them. He couldn't help but moan as she forced him to release.

Hinata downed the sticky fluid and laid back on the bed. Naruto followed suit and laid on top of her, a kunai in hand. Hinata gasped and began to push him away but he grabbed her hand and looked in to her pure white with his crystal blue ones.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered.

She nodded and held onto him. Naruto carefully put the kunai knife under her jacket until he got to her chest area. He lifted up until he could see the kunai poke through the top of the zipper. He pulled down the zipper with his able bodied hand, threw the kunai back into it's placement holder on the wall and wiped away her single tear.

"See nothing to worry about." he said.

She flashed him a smile as she took off her jacket and the ninja netting behind it. Naruto helped her squirm out of her bottoms and threw her undergarments to the side. Naruto held her back down to her original position and kissed her from her neck downwards. It sent shivers of pleasure up and down her body. When he got to his destination, Hinata opened her legs so that he could return the favor.

Naruto grabbed her by her legs, and pulled her towards his him. He opened his mouth so that his tongue could explore what Hinata was hiding in between her long slender legs.

"Ah!" Hinata shouted in pleasure. Though he was a rookie, he quickly learned which spots had greater effects on Hinata's body than others as he continued to feed his greedy face. As Hinata reached her peak, she held Naruto head and yelled "Don't stop!". It took him by surprise at first, but he simply shrugged it off, smiled and let his tongue dance on her vaginal lips until they were rewarded with a sweet nectar. They panted and looked each other, both satisfied with what they were feeling, but it wasn't enough. Hinata held Naruto close to her body, the warmth of their bodies touch, causing them both to blush.

"I...want more" Hinata whispered as she looked at him again with those innocent clear orbs. Naruto nodded and silently cheered at her enthusiasm. Again he allowed Hinata to straddle his rod and guide him into her. They were both surprised by the feeling that flowed through the both of them. Naruto felt pleasure while Hinata felt pain at first that rose into a lovable feeling she would never forget. He started slow, but his instincts hastened his pace, making him go much quicker. Hinata held onto Naruto for support, their hot bodies rocking the bed. They exchanged looks before both reached their climax.

"I...want to be on top this time..." Hinata whispered into his ear.

'Wow...she's really into this. Not that I'm not...it's just I would have never thought sweet and innocent Hinata would be craving this sort of thing.' he thought to himself as they switched positions. As she went to obtain her position of choice, Naruto guided himself into her warm cavern as they started round two. Again they rocked against the current, Hinata moans growing in volume and intensity, her shyness and innocence slowly escaping from her persona.

"I...love you Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted.

'Love?' Naruto thought as they closed on an ordeal that one would call magical.

They held themselves in each others arms, exhausted. She looked into his eyes and said those 3 words once again.

"I...love you...Naruto-kun?" she told him, breathing heavily in his arms.

Naruto didn't know what love was exactly, but he knew that he couldn't do this with just anyone. Even if he did, there's no way it would feel like this. If that wasn't love, he didn't know what was. These past couple of days, he couldn't get Hinata of his mind and now that he had her, he didn't want to let her go. He held her tight and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Hinata." he responded as they went to sleep in the comfort of their love.

The sun had beamed into Naruto's room in what seemed like moments later after his 'rendezvous' with Hinata, his newfound love. He groggily woke up and found that she was still in his arms sleeping. He put his hand through her silky black hair and smiled. A knock at the door destroyed this Kodak moment however and woke up the other in member entangled in the web of Uzumaki Hyuuga love.

'Who the hell is it?' he thought.

'I don't feel so good.' She told herself. But that was the least of their worries as the person at the door spoke.

"Hey Naruto? Ya in there?" asked the entity outside.

'Oh...It's just Sakura-chan...S...Sakura-chan!?' he yelled in the back on his mind as he realized just how his carefree nature had put him a situation that would take a miracle to make normal.

**-TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N- Well there you have it, Chapter 3 is complete and a new character has been added into the mix. Looks like they've been caught with their pants down, or have they? You'll have to keep reading to find out! Oh yeah and don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4 : An 'S' Ranked Mission

Presenting Naruto's Ninja Blackbook!

A/N – Again only my faithful same reviewers have given me their feedback...Well I'm not going to let it get me down! My hits nearly doubled after not even a day which is always a plus. Thanks **Demonkid** for you insight and **The Ravaja of Dejeneration** for your continued interest in my first story. I would also like to thank the people who have taken the time to add me to your favorites, your communities and your alert lists. You know who you are and I appreciate that my story is continuing to be read by you. Enough of my babbling, time to start the fourth chapter. By the way, fair warning...Sakura has a short personal moment...you'll see what I mean when you get there.

Disclaimer – Just look at a previous chapter, I really am getting tired of writing these damn disclaimers

Chapter 4- An 'S' Ranked Mission

'S...Sakura-chan!?' Naruto said to himself as he sprung up from his bed, a unwell Hinata still resting in his arms. "Come on Hinata, this way!" he whispered as he got up and did his best to drag her along with her, but her 'illness' made her collapse to the floor.

'What's taking him so long! I'm gonna beat that idiot to a pulp! Sha!' her other self yelled into her mind as she began to store chakra into her fist.

"Hinata? What's wrong" Naruto asked, remembering to keep his voice down to whisper.

Hinata got up slowly and started breathing heavily. Her stomach ached and churned. For some reason, she felt nauseated. She looked up at him.

"Help me...Naruto-kun. I don't feel well." she whispered back at him.

'Ugh...what a time to get sick on me Hinata!' he groaned as he made his infamous hand sign. "Kage-bushin no Jutsu!" he said as a single clone appeared in front of him...there was something wrong with it however.

'Oh crap! He's naked because I'm naked!' he shouted in his mind.

"I haven't seen you for more than two years and your pissing me off in less than two minutes! Open this door now, or I'll let myself in!" she threated, continuing to store chakra into her fist. She heard him whispering, but she didn't know to who and she didn't know exactly what they were whispering about, but she wanted to know why she was being ignored. She brought her fist into the door and sent it flying as it slid into Naruto's room nonchalantly.

'You've got to be kidding me! When did she get so freaking strong!?' he asked himself as he grabbed his boxers and put them on. Fortunately, his room wasn't in clear sight from of the front entrance. He made his hand sign again. "Kage-bushin...I mean kage-bushin no jutsu..." he squeaked as four clones instead of one,

came to his aid. "You grab my jacket, you get my pants, you get my forehead protector and you...carry Hinata to the bathroom." he whispered in silent commands. As they did were they were told, Sakura wasted no time in stomping into the young man's home.

"Naruto, get out here!" she shouted.

'Almost done...' he said zipping up his orange and black jacket and tying his forehead protector. "Your dissimissed." he whispered as the three clone in his sight dissapeared in separate poofs of smoke. His ninja skills were a big help. Without them, he was as good as dead via Sakura's fist, but he wasn't out of the woods yet. Not only did he have to elude Sakura from what happened and get to his master for his last day of training on time, he had to help Hinata who got sick on him at the worst possible time and make sure that she was well hidden from what seemed to the spiky haired knucklehead like a really bad joke. The bathroom wasn't going to stop Sakura, she was nowhere near as shy like his black-haired lover. If this were a mission it would be 'S' ranked in his opinion and being out of action for 2 and a half years was sure taking its toll on him, not to mention last night...She stepped into his room, her unpredictable and aggressive inner self fueling her every action.

"Hey Naruto!...Oh..." she said cutting herself off, a red color invading her entire face. Even though she hadn't seen him in a long time, she imagined the same short, scattered-brained idiot that hadn't changed at all. In reality she wasn't _that_ far off, but truth be told, he had changed at least to her. She approached him slowly.

"You've become stronger haven't you? I can tell even without looking" she told him.

'Gee thanks for the praise, but unless it comes in the form of money to fix my broken door, save it.' he thought. "You've gotten stronger too." Naruto replied as he sat on his bed sighing sighs of relief that she had returned to normal at least for now. She sat beside him and it made him blush that his crush from so long ago was sitting so close to him. He was just glad Hinata wasn't here to see this.

"So what took you so long to open the door Naruto? And who were you talking too?" she asked looking into his eyes.

'Damn it...this is going to be harder than I thought. What to say, what to say!?" he thought frantically.

"Well...?" she asked again, starting to get impatient.

"Can't a guy get dressed?" he told her uneasily.

"And the voices I heard?" she asked.

Before he could find another excuse, a crash came from the bathroom.

'Aha...I knew he was hiding something!' she thought as she scurried to find the crash site.

'Oh no! Hinata!' Naruto yelled in his mind as he chased after his pink haired teammate.

"Don't go in there!" he shouted, but it was too late, she had already opened the door.

"Eh? Tanuki? (Raccoon-dog)" she said aloud, confused. "You sure have a weird taste in bathroom decoration." she told him.

'Henge no Justu? (Transformation Jutsu) Yes good job Hinata!' he cheered mentally. "Oh yeah?! Well I think my raccoon dog is pretty cute." he said with a smile.

"Whatever...now get out." she told him.

"Huh? What for!?" he shouted.

"I have to attend to my...feminine duties." she said, her legs quivering.

"Feminine duties? Why don't you just say you gotta take a leak?" Naruto blurted out.

She punched him as hard as she could. "Idiot! You haven't changed at all!" she yelled as she slammed the door. Naruto rubbed his face.

'Look who's talking.' he said to himself as pain attacked his injury. Then he began to panic. "Oh no Hinata's in there! If she really is sick and her jutsu ends...It'll be a disaster!' he yelled in his mind. However something got his attention, a faint and sickly voice.

"N...Naruto-kun...over here." she whispered.

"Hinata? Oh so it was Kawarimi no Jutsu (Substitution Justu)...where exactly did you find a raccoon dog?" he asked.

"What...are you talking about? I haven't used...any Jutsu. I got dressed and slipped out your window before Sakura-chan...came in." she said in short exacerbated sentences.

"What! If you weren't in the bathroom, then what's up with the raccoon-dog!?" he asked in an surprised voice.

Meanwhile, Sakura was attending to her "womanly-duties" if you can really call it that. She pulled down her short pants and dug into her undergarments, letting her fingers take control for a moist and sticky ride.

'Oh...Naruto' she said in her mind whilst pleasuring herself. She had admired Naruto's strength for quite some time and now that she had seen how much he had grown, she was starting to admire other things than just his talent for ninjutsu. As she reached her peak, a strange occurrence made stop and think. It felt she was licked...down there!

'What was that?' she thought as she turned around, her eyes meeting the large raccoon dog with it's tongue sticking out. It then turned into a stupid, cheesy smile that was not amusing to her at all. T...Tanuki!?" she shouted as a puff of smoke clouded her vision. When she opened her eyes, the last thing they spotted was a bright orange.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed at the top her lungs as a face Naruto knew all too well, a smile across his face.

"What...a shadow clone?" Naruto said confused.

"Your on your own." the clone warned as he disappeared.

'Blech! I called myself cute! Guys aren't cute!' he yelled in his mind, but his mental tantrum was interrupted by Sakura's rising anger.

She went outside and saw the smoke surrounding Naruto. It made her jump to the conclusion that the Naruto she has conversed with was a clone and the real Naruto had transformed into the raccoon dog to spy on her. "NARUTO!"yelled an ear-shattering scream on Sakura's behalf. "YOUR DEAD YOU PERVERT!" she exclaimed as she proceeded to run after him.

"Gotta run!" he said as he hopped out the window and ran towards his training ground.

"N-Naruto-kun...I..." were Hinata's last words before she fainted to the floor.

Sakura couldn't help but notice her collapse and caught her. "Hinata! Hinata!" she yelled as she shook her awake. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"W-Where's Naruto-kun?" she asked.

'On my list! Sha!' her inner self said as she raised her fist in the air. "Oh, I'm not sure" she replied.

"Oh...then I think I'll..." a spasm in her throat forced her to vomit across the floor.

"Hinata!" Sakura shouted in concern. "Stay here and rest. I don't think Naruto would mind." she told him.

Hinata nodded as Sakura helped her into the bed. It wasn't long before the the pains in her abdominal region were so severe that they had made her faint once again. Sakura sat there in order to wait for her "target" to come back as she tended for Hinata.

"Just you wait... you...you idiot..." she said while blushing.

"I think I lost her." Naruto said, panting from the exhaustion of pushing his body so much in the last 24 hours. "I hope I don't run into Ero-Sennin, I don't think I can handle anymore 'work'." he said aloud. Unfortunately, his master was right behind him at the time.

"What was that Naruto?" Jiraiya said behind him.

"Ah!" Naruto jumped up in the air surprised. "Don't scare me like that Ero-Sennin."

"Since you don't wanna work...I'm going to push you beyond your limits!" he shouted.

'Grr...Make it stop!' he shouted in his mind.

**-TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N- Looks like Naruto escaped that unscathed...barely, but don't even think for a second that this story is even close to done! What's wrong with Hinata? Why does Sakura keep blushing every time Naruto's name is mentioned? Where are the rest of the characters? R&R as more action is definitely on the way!


	5. Chapter 5 : Confessions & Complications

Presenting Naruto Uzumaki's Ninja Blackbook!

A/N- Hey I got a few more reviews this time around! Again I gotta thank **Demonkid** for his ideas. Without them, I probably would have ended this story a lot sooner, but now expect this one fanfic to become a fan-novel. Also I again thank **The Ravaja of Dejeneration** for his encouraging words and my two newest reviewers,** KidManga** and **Ninja Biggler**. Thanks for all the feedback you guys have all given me and I truly appreciate it. I'm sorry that is such a short chapter but I getting sort of fond of leaving dramatic cliffhangers behind. Heh heh...well that's enough of that, time to give you what you all have been waiting for.

Disclaimer – See previous chapter please... !

Chapter 5- Confessions and Complications

"Rasengan!" shouted Naruto as he sent the blue spiral sphere through yet another tree. His last day of training was simply honing his Rasengan, like he had been doing with his master for the past two and a half years, but what was simple training soon became an arduous task for three reasons. One, his energy and stamina were completely drained due to last nights festivities. Two, he was constantly on the look-out for Sakura who had he had given a death wish to some time ago and lastly...his mind was on Hinata, who he had left with out even checking on. He didn't know what her condition was or what was wrong with her. All he could conclude was that she definitely wasn't well and that was bothering him to no end. With his exhausted body, his diverted concentration and troubled mind, there was no way he could focus on training. The pseudo Rasengan instead of going through the the tree like he had planned, bounced him back and laid him out flat on his ass.

"Damn it!" he shouted and pounded the ground next to him with his fist.

His master looked down at his pupil and sighed. It would have been different if he had screwed up here and there due to fatigue, but he had did this every time since he arrived. Naruto looked around and saw all the markings on the trees, barely scratching his true potential.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Ero-Sennin...I'll try again." he told his master, struggling to get off from the forest ground.

"Naruto...your concentration is lacking. Your body is devoid of life. Your mind is out of focus. How can you expect to master Rasengan with you carelessly wasting chakra?" he asked.

'I'm trying my best, believe me.' he said to himself as he got up weakly.

Jiraiya sighed again "Hinata Hyuuga wouldn't be the problem would she?" Jiraiya asked his understudy.

"What...what did you just say?" Naruto questioned, getting caught by shock and surprise, making him instantly stand on edge.

"If you fess up, I'll treat you to Ichiraku Ramen. It's the only thing I can think of to get you out of this slump." he told him.

Naruto sighed as he dragged his tired body to his favorite spot in Konoha. As they ate bowl after bowl of the flavored noodles, Naruto told him his story which really wasn't much of a story since it barely happened in the course of one day.

"I see so that's what happened...I mentioned her name because of the Hot Springs rumor. I didn't know she was actually involved. It looks like you've been reading much more of my new release than you've let on." said Jiraiya giving him a thumbs up.

"I told you I didn't read past the tenth page of your boring book Ero-Sennin..." 'shouted' a depressed Naruto.

"That's besides the point. Naruto based on what your told me and Hinata's condition..." he hesitated.

"What Ero-Sennin!? What should I do?"

'Maybe It's not best to tell him that there's a possibility that his lover may be with child for the next nine months. For Hinata to be feeling the effects of childbirth this soon would normally be impossible. Does it have something to do with Naruto's status as the Nine-Tailed Jinchuuriki?' he thought as looked at his pupil, trapped in his thoughts. With every passing second, Naruto's resolve begins to waver. Finally, after careful deliberation, Jiraiya choose his words.

"Go home...go home as quickly as you can. That's the best advice I as your master can give you-" Jiraiya told him and Naruto dashed towards the center of the village before Jiraiya's sentence was even finished. When he finally exhausted what little energy he had left reaching his home, two Jounin walked out giving him piercing looks that went through his soul. It reminded him of his younger years...when no one seemed to acknowledge his existence. It made his blood freeze as they walked past him, malice in every step they took.

"What's...going on!? Why are you giving me that damn look!" he shouted at them, detesting that look more that death itself.

"Like you don't know, baka kitsune (stupid fox). Don't think we won't take this up with the head family." the Jounin threatened before removing themselves from his sight completely.

'Do they know about last night? How could they?' he thought as he stepped inside his house only to get greeted by Sakura.

"Please don't hit me...I don't have the strength to withstand it..." he told her depressed. "Huh?" he said cutting himself off soon after. His attention was caught by her withheld tears as she held him.

"Naruto...the whole...the whole village is talking about you! How they want to kill you for going against the Hyuuga!" she blurted as she buried her face into his chest, wet with tears."

'Wha...?' Naruto put his hands on her shoulders and shook her. "What do you mean!? What's going on!?" he shouted.

"Hinata-chan...she's pregnant! Naruto...your chakra is inside her baby!" she told him.

"Then why the tears...you cry so easily Sakura-chan. Don't you see this has nothing to do with you?" he said patting her head and flashing a solemn smile.

"Naruto! How can you say that you idiot! Can't you that I'm worried about y-" he cut her off

"Where is she?" he asked. Sakura hesitated. She intended on trying to protect Naruto by staying silent but as she looked into his eyes, filled with determination, she couldn't allow herself to come between people clearly bound by such strong emotion.

"Being carried off to a temple outside the village, about 500 meters away. They're are going to suppress the chakra off the baby and make it a stillborn child. They said it would be the best option since it is too early to allow Hinata to have an abortion." Sakura explained.

'Pregnant huh?' Naruto thought as he clenched his fist and bared his fangs.

"Naruto?" she asked concerned at his sudden change.

"Then I don't care if they come at me with the intent to kill, because I'll destroy anyone that gets in my way!" he said flashing his violent red Kyuubi eyes at an unsuspecting Sakura.

She stepped back and stared at him in fear and then tried to hide her fear under a blanket of reason and understanding.

"Oy...Sakura-chan." he started in a deep voice.

She looked up acknowledging his request, though she still couldn't move. His chakra alone was enough to make her whimper.

"Don't hide it...don't worry...I've gotten used to it...those shocked eyes you so desperately want to look at me with." he told her as he flew into the air after his lover.

'Naruto...' she said to herself as she cried into her hands.

**-TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N- See dramatic cliffhanger huh? Well not really, but at least it makes you crave for the connections in the next chapter. Will Naruto lose control of himself while he searches for his love? Will he even make it there in time and what friends will become his enemy as he walks down this beated pathway. Only time will tell so please R&R until that time comes!


	6. Chapter 6 : Inflitration of a Runaway

Presenting Naruto Uzumaki's Ninja Blackbook!

A/N- I won't talk about my new reviews this chapter because they've seem to have come to a halt so I'll just shout out the committed ones. **The Ravaja of Dejeneration** and **Demonkid **continue to give me my inspiration to get these chapters out fairly early and it makes me like my writing a little bit more to know that so many different people continue to read my first fan-fic...even if they don't review ::sighs::

Anyway...here we go with Chapter 6.

Disclaimer – See previous chapter please... ! Disclaimer's are evil!

Chapter 6- Infiltration of a Runaway

Naruto ran into the abandoned forest of Konoha, the bright sphere known as the moon lighting his pathway. As he forced his exhausted body towards it's desired destination in order to rescue Hinata, he couldn't help that everything that was happening to her was a nothing but a burden his idiotic actions had caused. His eyes turned red as he cried under the night sky.

'I won't let them take her!' he thought as he had finally reached the temple. Though Sakura had given him it's location, it was pretty well hidden amongst the trees. Not only that, the entry-way has being blocked by a wave of Jounin. He knew that doing this would be going against the ways of his village, but as long as Hinata was at his side, he didn't seem to care...if there were still people that gave him that look...of fear and disgust like Sakura just showed him, then no amount of training could change their dead set perspective.

"Don't let him come near Hinata-sama!" shouted a familiar voice. Naruto immediately noticed the Hyuuga in front of him. His strong voice rang in Naruto's ears and his trademark Byakugan stared back at Naruto's vermillion pupils.

"Neji!...So you think I'm a monster huh too?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but this baby must not be born for the secrets of Byakugan to be preserved!" he said in a cold tone, readying his fighting stance.

"Well I'm sorry Neji...but this baby has to be born...this burden rest on my shoulders and my shoulders alone...It's my responsibility to take care of Hinata now!" he shouted as a red yolk-like chakra surrounded his being.

'N...Naruto?' Neji asked quietly in the back of his mind as his ears were treated to a earth shaking roar on the Kyuubi's behalf. "I hope you don't mind if I end this quickly!" said the egotistical Hyuuga as a neon green yin-yang symbol spread itself across the field.

"Hakke...Rokujuu Yonshou! (Divination Field, 64 Strikes)" he shouted.

"Two Strikes...Four Strikes...Ah!" shouted Neji as he held his hands. Naruto's chakra was so full of intensity that Neji's taijutsu couldn't bypass it and as a result, his hands were burned by the Kyuubi chakra. Naruto smirked.

"Without your hands, your not a threat. Now move! I don't want to hurt you." he said enraged.

"It matters not, I still cannot allow you to pass." Neji said in pain.

"Well you can't say I didn't try...Rasengan!" yelled Naruto as he jammed his infamous spiral sphere into the chest of the Hyuuga and sent him flying through the barrier of other warriors separating him from his love and his unborn child and dashed inside on all fours.

Inside, Hinata was sedated with medical ninjutsu, but somehow she had the strength to keep herself awake. It had ran through all of her muscles paralyzing them. This way, it was guaranteed that she could not move even though she tried her best to squirm away from her father, who was performing the "ritual". She tried to cry out to anyone who would listen, but to no avail. It was like she lost the ability to speak.

'Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!' she thought in her mind, begging for her savior as all she could do was cry as the prepared the sealing technique.

Meanwhile, however Naruto wasn't exactly in any position to be calling himself hero material as his Kyuubi chakra had given out on him. If that wasn't enough, his growing anger and bitterness had only contributed to getting himself lost. He was on the verge of collapsing.

'Damn it...not yet. Damn it! Don't give out on me!' he demanded his unstable body. He couldn't walk let alone stand, as he used a nearby pillar to keep himself up and sustain his balance. Suddenly a sound is heard in the distance. Without question, Naruto recognizes them as the sound of footsteps. In defense he pulls a shuriken out of his holster in order to combat who is obviously following him but it was slapped out of his hand and he was knocked to the ground by an unforeseen force. They hovered over his body. Even in his injured state, he tries to struggle away from whomever is closing in on him only for them to speak with an agitated tone of voice.

"Stay still or you won't heal properly." they warned. Naruto's eyes widen from it's familiar pitch.

"S-Sakura-chan!?" he said surprised as he felt the omnipresence of her chakra. His wounds having the Kyuubi corrupt his body were healed and his fatigue had lifted completely. He got up, stretched his limber body without pain or resistance and a large smile stretches across his face.

"Your the greatest Sakura-chan!" he shouted as he hugged her.

"Naruto..." she started.

"I really owe ya one! Pork and miso ramen on me!" he yelled in exuberance.

She chuckled "Naruto that's nice and everything but..." she hesitated. After a small pause, Naruto breaks the awkward silence between them.

"Huh? What's wrong Sakura-chan?" he asked.

Without warning, a river of tears run from Sakura's eyes. "Naruto!" she cried as she looked up into his eyes. "I...I don't hate you because of what you are!" she told him as they both remembered the cold words that were delivered upon their words moments ago.

"_Oy...Sakura-chan." he started in a deep voice._

_She looked up acknowledging his request, though she still couldn't move. His chakra alone was enough to make her whimper._

"_Don't hide it...don't worry...I've gotten used to it...those shocked eyes you so desperately want to look at me with." he told her as he flew into the air after his lover._

'Sakura...chan...' he thought as he grasped her tighter, wanting to get rid of the pain she was obviously feeling, but she pushed him away, tears still flowing down her face.

"You don't have time to be emotional! You have to save Hinata-chan!" she shouted wiping the stagnant tears away.

Naruto nodded and thanked her again as he ran off and then stopped embarrassed.

"Oy, Sakura-chan?'" he started.

She looked up at him. "What is it Naruto?" she asked.

"Uh...just where am I supposed to go?" he said with a stupefied grin and she had no choice but to let her fist invite his face to a one way trip forward.

"You mean to tell me you rushed in here just to get lost!? Baka!" she said as she dragged him along to where the rituals were to take place.

"Hiashi-san!" shouted a Jounin that had crawled into the ritual site.

"What is it? Where is Neji?" he asked.

"Neji and the others are...incapacitated. I was the only one able to get away." he explained.

"Hmph...so again Neji was defeated by Naruto Uzumaki. Whether he is already here or have abandoned her never to return, it really matters not. Are the preparations complete?" he asked.

"Yes Hiashi-san!" said a group of Konoha ninja. They were sitting in a circle, making hand signs with scrolls in front of them. Hiashi went up to his conscious daughter and brushed his hand against her face, wet from tears.

"When this is all over and Naruto Uzumaki is killed for going against the way of the Leaf, you will realize that this is what was best for you." he whispered into his offspring's ear. After making such a bold statement there had to be repercussions. Hiashi's punishment was a kick to the face, back and sides Uzumaki Style! As he was sent flying upwards, he and his clone had another surprise for the Hyuuga.

"Rasengan!" shouted Naruto sending Hiashi crashing into one of the Konoha sealers and disrupting the ceremony if only for a moment.

"Naruto! Now's your chance." shouted Sakura.

"Right!" he shouted in response as he cradled a crying Hinata into her arms. "No more time for tears." he told he Hinata as he carried her.

'N-Naruto-kun!?' she thought happily.

"Oy! Sakura-chan! We're moving out." he commanded as they made their way back the way they came. They didn't stop running until they reached the village gate.

"Hey Hinata we made it!" he said happily, but yet she was still crying. "What's wrong" he asked, but she did not respond.

"I'll take a look" said Sakura as she wove her hand over the tearful girl with chakra. Immediately she knew what was wrong.

"Naruto, she's been sedated. All her muscles had been paralyzed by a strong form of medical ninjutsu used to bind cells and keep them still for operations. She won't moving for a while, most likely a few days." she told him.

"Oh..." he told her as Naruto picked her up once again in his arms. Her eyes closed and peaceful as she cried herself to sleep. "I'm leaving now. Good-bye Sakura-chan" he said bluntly as he began to walk out of the village, but Sakura stopped him by holding his arm.

"What do you mean "I'm leaving"? If you leave then they'll..." she was cut off.

"I was wrong to think that they would ever accept me. If I play by their rules, I'm a nuisance and if I pave my own path, then I'm a monster." he said sadly.

"N-Naruto..." she was cut off again.

"Now that I've dragged Hinata into this, there is no way that will allow me to stay. The Hyuuga's are a noble family, probably the strongest in the village now. So that means their strength influences a lot of people. They will go against me if they think the Hyuuga's see me as an enemy...I can't stay!" he told her and she gasped. She had helped Naruto because she was worried about him. She had always worried about his stupidity and his knucklehead decisions getting him hurt. It had caused her to lose one friend and now she was in the process of letting it happen again. There was only one thing she could do now.

"I guess I'm coming with you then." she told him.

"Wha? B-But Sakura-chan if you come with me, they might suspect you." he warned.

"I'm already involved. So I might as well see this journey through." said Sakura.

Naruto sighed but he knew she was right. She pretty much always was when it came to _his_ logic.

"Okay then we can't even afford to waste anytime. Let's stock up on supplies and meet back here in 30 minutes." said Naruto.

Sakura nodded and they went their separate ways into the darkness of the night, preparing to go on a new adventure away from the their home, forcibly exiled by the judgement of treason on the behalf of a monster fox.

A/N- Yahoot! Hinata was rescued but why was she still crying? Where do Naruto and Sakura plan to go? What team may ending up following them to bring them back? Keep on reading to find out and a review or two wouldn't hurt either -!


	7. Chapter 7 : Throwing Caution to the Wind

Presenting Naruto Uzumaki's Ninja Blackbook

A/N- Alright! I got some new reviews and with it I got a couple of questions along the way, so I'll take this time to answer them in this chapter while shouting them out at the same time for being cool reviewers. First off one of my newest reviewers had a question. I'd like to thank **Slayereyals** for his interest in my story and answer his question about the plot and how the rest of the pairings come in. This story is intended to be a long, continuous and developing story so don't think that it's going to end in the next couple of chapters so keep reading and I guarantee you that everyone else will come in. They may even come in this chapter... It just takes time with stories like these. I'm sorry, but I have to keep at that. Anymore will destroy the story for everyone else. The second question comes from my other new reviewer** Warprince2000** and I thank him for his praise on my chapters. His question was more like a request really. Seriously I've never read a harem fanfic before so I wouldn't know how to fit it in to this story of mine but I've got free time so I'll check one out and see what I can do. I can't guarantee this since it wasn't part of the main idea so please don't get too discouraged if I have to drop it. Before I forget, thanks for your comments and insight as always, **The Ravaja of Dejeneration** and **Demonkid**. Man that was a lot of talking so here's Chapter 7 before I forget to write that too.

Chapter 7- Throwing Caution to the Wind

He only had only been here for two days and now he had less than a half hour to say goodbye to his beloved Konoha once again, but this time he wasn't sure if he was coming back. He climbed through his window and reached towards the lamp...then he hesitated.

'The light will give me away' he thought as he returned his hand to his side and sifted through his room, searching his belongings, a lunar shroud of light his only guide. Hinata rested on his bed as he prepared for his journey.

"Okay let's see our inventory. Ramen check...ramen check...ramen uh..." his panicking mind stopped his ramen craze. 'I can't just bring ramen! I'll die without ninja tools!'. he thought as he stuffed his holster and pack with shuriken, kunai and scrolls of course not forgetting to find someplace to stuff his favorite snack that was always ready in 3 minutes. 'I think that's everything' he thought as his hand accidentally brushed against a dusty blackbook.

'What's this...oh! The book Ero-Sennin gave to me.' he remembered as his mind flashed back to when his master informed him of it's uses.

"_What the hell is this!?" Naruto yelled once again._

"_It's a blackbook. You fill it with information and flip through it when you want to be entertained." he explained._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked confused._

"_Your a smart kid, I'm sure you'll figure it out..._

He grabbed it and flipped through it once again, there were still blank pages inside. He slid it inside his his pocket and brightened his face with a new resolve.

'I won't think of this as goodbye...just a new adventure...right Hinata?' he said he wiped away his tears.

He then looked at her peaceful sleeping face and cradled her into his arms once again before turning his orange and black clad back away from Konoha. It took him sometime to make the rest of the way back, considering the weight on his back and in his arms but he managed...somehow. He looked around to see where his Team 7 teammate was, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" he stopped and covered his mouth after he realized his booming voice started to echo throughout the utter silence of the village. He then looked around every possible place surrounding their rendezvous point, trying to get her attention in a hushed tone, but still Sakura was still no where in sight.

Hmm...Sakura-chan! Where are you...?' he asked himself as he stood beside his lover, his body wavering in the still winds of his home village.

Meanwhile Miss Haruno wasn't having an easy time like her knucklehead of a teammate. Her parents had been informed of her involvement in the incident and her home was being guarded by Anbu Black Ops. All of her belongings were confiscated in order to get a scent and or a trace of her chakra. If she thought getting inside her home was difficult, coming back the way she came was even harder. The Anbu obviously didn't care if she was dead or alive for there were wire traps and exploding tags on the trees surrounding her. It truly was a miracle that she wasn't on the receiving end of a explosion and now that impeding doom was on her first step in any direction, she was nervous.

"I need a way out of this...or they'll kill me..." she whispered to herself.

"What was that!?" shouted one of the Anbu. His loud voice alerted all the others members of his squad and Sakura was so nervous in her position, she couldn't move.

'Damn it! These guys don't miss a beat! What do I do...what do I do...what do I do!? No wait...what would Naruto do?' she thought as she tried to ease her panicked mind. Only one thing stuck to her memory, perverted as it was as she prepared her counter attack.

"Bushin no Jutsu! (Clone Jutsu)" she whispered as five clones appeared. She then threw a kunai at the nearest exploding note which caused the rest of the trap to conspire. The wire entangled themselves around the one of the clones and the surrounding area that was also rigged with traps began to activate. She jumped into the smoke, using it as a cover and called her clones to her aid. She still had many more traps to get through and activated them all through force using the same method, leaving a clone in a calamity of explosives and wires snares. When she was in plain sight she used a small genjutsu hand sign before running off and leaving the area.

"We got her." said two of Anbu squadsmen as a kunai was forced into her back. He smiled and then the smile became distorted into a mix of confusion and anger.

"Eh? Tanuki...TANUKI!!? (Raccoon Dog for you guys that don't remember)" said the Anbu member as he stomped the ground.

'Looks like Naruto isn't as useless as everyone says he is.' Sakura thought as she dashed towards the village gate complimented by the now rising sun. She got there as soon as daybreak hovered over the sun with it's morning brilliance, Naruto was asleep in Hinata's lap.

"Your late Sakura-san." said Hinata she caressed her sleeping lover's face.

'She must have a really strong body to be able to counteract the effects of that paralysis so quickly.' Sakura thought to herself. "I know...I'm sorry, but we don't have time to chat. If we are going through with this adventure we have to leave now. They are serious Hinata, they've deployed Anbu to track us.

"A...Anbu Black Ops?!" Hinata gasped. Her father was obviously not in the mood to praise Naruto's heroics as now even the Anbu were deployed to seek their deaths. It made now wonder if she too was an enemy to her father as well as she shook Naruto out of his distorted slumber.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! You must wake up!" she told as he snuggled against her soft legs and hugged their for comfort in his closed minded ignorance. His unpredictable action made her blush.

'N-Naruto-kun...' she thought with a smile on her face.

Sakura took all the strength he had within and was going to force her fist into his body's careless vigilance into the dirt road below.

'Byakugan!' she shouted into her mind and sent her palm forward sending a small beam of chakra through Sakura's fist. It disrupted her chakra flow, causing it to be forcefully expelled the chakra holes in her arm before it reached her target. By the time it reached Naruto, there was no strength behind. A small tap.

'What the...!? To have that much chakra control on such a small target and stop my chakra flow completely in such a small amount of time...I can see why they want to preserve the strength of such a powerful Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Trait/Limit).

They started at each other, intensity flaring in the air between their sight like lighting. It was still brief moment of mental conflict that forced Naruto out of his sleep. When he awoken, the sky lighting called a rivalry had ended.

"It's morning already...we'll get caught if we stay here any longer." Naruto said as he stretched out on the his lover's lap. When his ears caught her accelerated heartbeat he couldn't help but be worried. It was different than that struck by nervousness or fatigue. It was one addicted to the valors of battles. It was her Hyuuga blood, responding to Naruto's safety and guarding him with all she had. She was his absolute defense. He decided to ignore it for the time being and got up. His eyes eventually met up with his more than late teammate and he his anger took over.

"Sakura! Do you know how long I waited for you!? It was cold and dark and..." he continued to rant and rave continuously. But Sakura's subconscious mind blocked most of it out.

'That was the first time he didn't call me Sakura-chan! Naruto...are you really that committed to Hinata and her child or are you...really in love with her?' she thought as she wiped a single tear away from her saddened eyes.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me!?" he shouted.

She turned her back on his words and walked away in disarray. "Let's just go before were caught she said as she walked away from the couple and Naruto and Hinata followed suit soon after."

Inside the village however, things were hectic. Because of Naruto's actions followed by his sudden disappearance, a lot of responsibilities were resting on the Hokage's shoulders. She sat on in the council surrounded by the concerns of the elders strewn before her.

"Naruto Uzumaki has committed a serious crime. To go against the Leaf's strongest clan by conceiving with the head family, not only this but he has literally kidnapped her against her will and has boughten Sakura Haruno, your understudy with him as well!" shouted the elder woman.

'These old bags sure how to spin a thread and go with it.' thought Tsunade as she looked out the window, ignoring them.

"Godaime-sama! (Godaime means Fifth Hokage) this matter is urgent! Do you really have time to be day-dreaming!?" shouted the woman again.

"Relax...the situation is being taken care of." said Tsunade, contining to ignore them via Konoha beauty. She looked outside at her village's people with no disregard for her elders, but she had wished that had taken certain into consideration and followed through certain procedures before they came running to her every time they had a problem. "Now if you excuse me..." she continued as she made her way out of the door. One thing stuck to her hearing though...

"Tsunade...we hope you are taking this job seriously. You grandfather would be ashamed to find you slacking off." said the elderly woman.

"I said it's being take care of!" she said as she slammed the door behind her. She walked into her office to be greeted by Shizune.

"Good morning Tsunade-sama. The people you requested are here." she said in a happy tone.

"Ino Yamanaka! Ten-Ten!" she said in a booming voice to get their attention.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" they both replied.

"You are to go after these three." she said going showing them pictures of their "targets".

"Hinata, Sakura and...Naruto? When he did get back?" Ino asked.

"That's not important. You have one month to make sure they are back here safely. If this mission is completed, you will both be promoted to Jounin. Everything you need to know if in this file, she told them handing them a small folder. "Also take this with you." she continued as she gave them a small vial.

"Aren't teams supposed held in teams of 4? Where are our other two members?" asked Ten-Ten.

"This is a special exception. This team will only have 3 members. Your final teammate has gone on ahead and rested at local tea-house in the area. That is your rendezvous point and they the leader. You will leave immediately." she explained.

They both nodded and hurried towards the village to start their promotion mission.

"Do you really think this plan of yours will work Tsunade?" said the white haired sage coming through the door.

"Hmph...obviously you don't know the influences a woman has over a man's heart." said Tsunade as she watched the clouds. 'Please grandfather...3rd...watch over these kids.' she though throwing her concerns in the incomprehensible current of the wind to seek the unknown.

**- TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N- That's was Chapter 7 folks. I'm sorry that I got this chapter a little later than usual but with 4th of July and everything...Anyway now that more characters has been brought into the story, things are GUARANTEED to be get crazier. Read and review as 'Naruto Uzumaki's Ninja Blackbook' continues its stride!


	8. Chapter 8 : Calamity Set in Motion

Presenting Naruto Uzumaki's Ninja Blackbook!

A/N- I can't believe how many people are starting to like my very first fan-fic! With more reviews it just super charges your writing spirit ya know? Ehem...anyway I'd like to say thank you to **Twig4**, my newest reviewer for his cool words. I also want to give a special shout-out to **Tsukiyo Sophie** who is bestest friend and encourages me in all my writing endeavors! As always I like to like to thank the **Ravaja of Dejeneration**, **Demonkid, Warprince2000** and **KidManga** for their continuous reviews and input. I'm sorry at that the chapter is so short and that it took so long to update, but I promise you that the next chapter will make up for it. It will be released Wednesday (When I plan to finish it) Here's Chapter 8, enjoy!

Chapter 8- Calamity Set in Motion

The sun shined through the lush green forest like nothing had happened. It was like the purity of adventure had overridden the oblivious sins held on Naruto Uzumaki's back as he took one last look at his village, tears flew down his face and his words refused to come out to say goodbye. It was just to painful to say. They had already traveled quite a distance and stopped at a local tea shop to brush off the morning fatigue of being on the run...however.

'I can't even enjoy my meal because there's so much tension in the air...and this tea shop actually serves decent ramen, its a real shame.' Naruto thought as sighed, having his chopstick swim in the lukewarm broth. He was referring to his two female companions, his teammate Sakura Haruno and his lover, Hinata Hyuuga who hadn't stopped locking each other in combat since their journey began a few hours ago. They wouldn't take their eyes off of each other no matter what they were doing, mentally challenging the other to slip up so that they could take the lead. Hinata obviously had the advantage in her pregnant, soft and vulnerable state, but Sakura wasn't backing down. It was hard for her to admit, but she was attracted to him...so much that she couldn't accept the fact of anyone else having him.

'Pregnant or not...you won't win my 'prize'.' Sakura thought as she ate.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He'd rather die from exhaustion than be under the intensity of their contest. He waved his hand and motioned the waitress over.

"Oy...nee-chan. How much do I owe you?" he asked.

'Nee-chan!?' They both thought staring at him with looks that could kill.

She smiled at Naruto and pinched his cheek softly. "Your so cute, the bill's already been paid for." she told him.

'I show you cute! How about a punch to the face!? Sha!' Sakura thought.

"Huh? By who?" Naruto asked.

She gave him a message and pointed in the forest. "They want to meet you there, for some reason she said come alone." the waitress explained.

"Alone...? Naruto-kun it could be a trap!" Hinata exclaimed.

"She's right Naruto." 'For a change...' " Just leave the bill payed and lets go." Sakura added.

"If they were from Konoha, why would just want me? Aren't they looking for you too... Don't they want Hinata too? I know that this sounds a little suspicious and a little too convenient but the situation might get worse if I don't go. Stay here...I'll be back." he told them as he ran off into the wilderness to find a stranger.

"Y-You...could have done more..." Hinata whispered.

"What was that?!" Sakura said angered.

"You could have done to stop him! If you were truly in love with him, you would have done more...!" Sakura cut her off.

"Look who's talking!? After three years, you still the same. You haven't changed at all with your over conscious concern and your shy and squeaky voice. Even though you were the first the speak, you should have been the last to finish!" she yelled banging the table. They were drawing attention. Hinata looked down and shook almost vigorously in her chair. Because of her love for Naruto, it seemed like she had been a bit bolder...a bit fiercer, a all around better person. His presence was enough to make her eradicate her self-doubt, but with him out of sight...she was the same as Sakura had described, no different than that of the shell she was trying to break free from. The hurtful truth brought her to tears.

"Hmph...you can't handle Naruto. I hope you don't mind me taking him off you hands" she scoffed as she walked away, but her ears caught a faint whisper.

"...have him..." Hinata whispered.

"What did you? You weren't even loud enough to make ant run." she said insulting her.

"I said...I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HIM!" she screamed, kicking the table in front of her with all her might hitting Sakura, making her fly outside.

Sakura got up and looked her with her piercing emerald eyes. She wiped the blood from her mouth and readied her stance. "I won't let you have him..." she mocked. "You better be prepared for the worse Hinata...those were fighting words." she continued.

"I stand amongst the reality which are the words I speak." she told her as she got up and as she approached. "That's my nindo! My ninja-way!" she said as her infamous bloodline spread itself across her serious face.

Meanwhile, as usual, Naruto had gotten lost without the aid of someone to guide him. There was a map on the message, but it looked like was crudely drawn with a black marker, but still he had no other way to navigate through the trenches of the forest about him. As he stopped at where he thought was supposed to be, via an arrow on the paper map. No one was there, just a what a seemed like a never ending breeze that shifted against his body and gently blew across his skin.

'How am I supposed to find someone that isn't here...' he sighed. 'At least...it's a nice day.' he thought as he put his back towards a tree. As soon as he did that however, a myriad of wires surrounded him, binding his movements. The calm breeze transmuted into a devastating strong wind and approached him. His eyes were subject to watching a fan materialize within the current. When it stopped, a girl appeared behind. She came up to him and grabbed him by his chin, looking into his eyes with a sultry aura.

"Time to go home...Naruto Uzumaki."

**-TO BE CONTINUED **

A/N- Sorry for the hanger...well actually i'm not sorry because they make you what to read more. Ha ha ha ha...Ehem...anyway don't forget that Chapter 9 comes out Wednesday (And from now on, Blackbook chapters will come out every two to three days, not everyday) and don't forget to read and review, it truly is appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9 : Femme Fatale Battle Royale

Presenting Naruto Uzumaki's Ninja Blackbook

A/N- I;m really getting some prestige! Ok...not really but no way in the world that I would think that this story would ever get 30 Reviews! It's not even a quarter of the way done yet! Before I swept by my excitement, I would to shout out my new reviewers, **Seiryuu Ryuujin **and **NaruxSaku2189** for their cool reviews. I would also like to thank **Demonkid** for ideas and insight especially for this chapter and **The Ravaja of Degeneration** as always. It's really cool to have dedicated readers/reviewers ya know. Of course I won't forget **Tsukiyo Sophie**...as if she'd let me...just kidding. Seriously she inspires to write on the spot and you should thank her because this probably wouldn't be writing if it wasn't for her!Anyway here is Chapter 9. Don't forget Chapter 10 comes out Saturday!

Chapter 9 – Femme Fatale Battle Royale!

"Time to go home...Naruto Uzumaki."...said the voice masked by the wind.

She landed on the ground and approached him, she got a good look at him and caressed his face, then put her hand under his chin and then slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for!?" he yelled.

"You've been a naughty boy haven't you Naruto Uzumaki?" she asked in seductive voice.

"Who...are you again?" he asked and his face received another stinging assault courtesy of the wind woman's palm.

"How dare you forget who I am! I'm Temari from the Hidden Village in the Sand!" she boasted.

"Oh you were with Gaara and that puppet guy. Now I remember...how is Gaara anyway?" he asked.

"This isn't the time to be strolling down memory lane. I've been assigned to take you back to Konoha." she told him and this caused Naruto to struggle all the more fiercely.

"I refuse! Who do they think they are anyway!? Huh? If your working for them then that makes you my enemy!" he shouted as a red yolk-like chakra surrounded him. It quickly subsided however as Temari hit him in the gut with the blunt part of her illustrious fan. Naruto was winded and swayed back and forth from the tree. She open her fan and used it's rough composure to cut the wires and caught him as he lifelessly fell.

'I've got 30 days right? Gives me time to play...Search and rescue is so boring. This time, I'll make things a bit more interesting.' Temari thought with a smirk. Just as she was about to grab the orange clad ninja, a kunai cut her hand forcing her to pull it back and turn her head.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" Temari shouted.

"Konoha nin...your teammates Temari-san." said the mission bound kunoichi.

'Damn...looks like my fun will have to wait.' Temari thought as she grabbed her fan and warned...

"Once you see my three moons...the match will be over." Temari boasted confidently as she embraced her teammates with her battle cry.

Meanwhile, the battle between Sakura and Hinata was heating up at a fast pace, a small crowd instigating the two. Hinata scared for her baby was on the defense while Sakura punched continuously, destroying the landscape with her improved strength.

"If you keep running away, how am I supposed to believe that your right for him?" she asked.

'One hit from her...even if it's just the slightest tap...will mean danger for me not to mention...' she thought as she held her stomach. Invisible tears hit surrounded her unborn baby with fear and concern as she battled against her rival for the vassal of the Kyuubi's recognition. She then realized that running away would get her nowhere. No matter how much her words had hurt, Sakura had felt the same way about Naruto. Maybe not as long but she knew how admiration quickly turned into affection. She turned to the pink haired femme fatale, looking at her with the clear orbs that nothing could escape from.

"I won't run anymore!" she shouted.

Looking at the way she had grown just from being around Naruto, Sakura was almost jealous but she was able to bring a smile to her face as they ran at each with the intent to do damage and as the connected...consequences followed.

"Ah..." Sakura said as Hinata hand sent her backwards, a wave of chakra being dispelled from her body from her body as a result, a technique she had studied ever since her cousin had humiliated her with it at the Chuunin Exams, but even with all the chakra she had lost, she still managed to create a small scalpel and swiped it across her stomach barely hitting her. Shock had overtaken Hinata psyche causing her to faint and Sakura soon after.

'Hinata...I'm sorry that I may have ended a life that is important to you and Naruto equally...but it just goes to show you. How much I'm willing to sacrifice to keep Naruto in the warmth of my arms...is endless. If I was to lose him like I lost Sasuke-kun...I don't know what I would do...' she cried as her last mental thought forced her to lose consciousness.

"One moon..." she whispered as a strong whirlwind engulfed the two Konoha nin and blew them away.

'Damn...she's not backing down at all!...S-She's even stronger than before!' Ten-Ten contemplated in her mind as she tried to avoid the vagrant gale making it's way ever closer to her. Ino grabbed her hand at literally the last second so that only a minimal amount of damage was given to her teammate's body.

"Do you think these minor wounds will hinder us from becoming Jounin!?" Ino boasted as she healed Ten-Ten's small wounds from her encounter with the razor sharp wind.

"We cannot hold back! We're taking Naruto back with us...It's obvious that you have other plans. So I end this now!" said Ten-Ten as she hurled the giant scroll on her back into the air. It opened up and showered random sharpened entities from swords to shuriken upon Temari in abundance.

"Is that what is motivating to 'prove' your strength to me? Then I'll become serious right away. She bit her thumb, letting the blood flow before creating her hand signs, slamming down her palm into the grass below.

"Kyuichose no Jutsu! (Summoning Jutsu)" she yelled as a ferret like creature appeared with a giant sickle in it's arm and a eye patch.

"Blow it away! Kikiriri (Spinning Whirl)!" she shouted as a large whirlwind engulfed the weapon assault. "Second Moon..." she whispered as she opened her fan and another gale was sent from it causing the sharp maelstrom of wind at an unsuspecting Ino.

"Ino! Look out!" shouted Ten-Ten, but it was too late. She could only watch in horror as a river of blood soon amassed itself under her body.

"Ah!!!" Ino screamed in agony, the whirlwind not sparing her a moment pain. When it was finally released, Ino collapsed into the red river of her mistake, not making a single motion.

"Ino...! Ino!" Ten-Ten screamed countless times, but it was a waste. Ino could not hear her teammate's concerned cries. It was so convenient...she couldn't hear the whisper of Temari's as she soon joined her.

"Third moon...it's over...rookie..." Temari whispered.

"AH!" she screamed and in a flash...before she had even know what happened, she had joined her partner in the warmth of her blood.

"How troublesome..." she said adapting to the words of a certain 'friend' as she approached the Kyuubi and lifted him up from his slump across the floor.

'You better be worth it...' she thought as she walked towards the Tea House, knowing that she would have to endure the complaints of the other two runaways.

**-TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N- Whew...writing these chapters are a challenge, no matter how small they may seem...anyway Chapter 10 comes out Saturday so until next time, read, review and demand!


	10. Chapter 10 : Five Pronged Anger

Presenting Naruto Uzumaki's Ninja Blackbook

A/N: Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! I know it's been a super long time since I posted, but I had a major computer issue. It crashed and I had to restart the data without a backup so it deleted everything. Then I had an internet connection issue and well you know the rest, I know it's happened to some of you too so you know where I coming from, but a author doesn't complain. He writes. You know who, my constant reviewers and supporters, I continuously thank for giving me strength in my struggle. I can't do anymore personal shout outs for this chapter for this story is long and I'd run out of things to say, but expect something next chapter. Here is the extra long Chapter 10 to make up for the time I missed.

Chapter 10 – The Kyuubi's Five Pronged Anger

Naruto had awoken groggily with a pain in his gut and sand in his eye. Wait…sand in his eye? Just where was he exactly? He struggled to get up and dragged himself over to the nearby window. The texture under his feet and on his hands was hard and grainy. His eyes opened wide as his vision met towering building made of the same material that made him skeptical of his location. He fell back and his eyes widened.

'The Sand Village!? That's almost three days away from our original location…our…Hinata! Sakura!' he thought as he painfully scurried up to his feet and ran up to the door. He took a sharp left turn around the corner of the large building he was in just to slam into a black clad heavy body. While he dramatically slid back a few feet due to his smaller stature, the person in front of him didn't budge.

"Well if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki. Finally up from your nap?" asked Kankuro mockingly as Naruto got up from the floor to meet an intimidating face covered by purple lines.

"Hey! You're that puppet guy!" Naruto shouted.

"I have a name you know. It's Kankuro, and if you looking for Temari she's not here." The puppet master informed him.

"Why would I care about where she's going?" Naruto scoffed.

'This kid doesn't remember too much at all…' Kankuro thought as he put on a sly smile. "No reason." He replied. "Any other reason you're running around like an idiot?" He asked is his usual smug tone.

"I'm looking for my friends. You should remember them from the Chuunin Exams, a girl with pink hair and a bad attitude and a girl with black hair that's kinda shy." He explained.

"Oh, they both lost didn't they?" he asked.

"That wasn't the point I was trying to make at all!" Naruto shouted.

"Would ya settle down, they're here, they're here, getting treated in the infirmary that's all." He told him.

'Infirmary' He thought as he started to shake…'What happened to them while I gone…Was it really a trap like Sakura said?' He thought as his mind flashed an image of a calm breeze becoming completely unsettled and he held his stomach in pain as a reaction.

"Shouldn't you be going? It's the building right across from here..." Kankuro told him, but not before Naruto dashed past him running at top speed, ignoring his physical hurt. As Naruto left, Kankuro's sly smile returned.

'Oops…sorry Temari, but what's life without taking risks?' he thought as he readjusted the scrolls on his back and continued to proceed to his daily duties.

Naruto and his frantic nature led him into the large building that was the infirmary. He ran up to the main desk out of breath as the secretary addressed him.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I wanted to see two of your patients I was told were being held her. Sakura Haruno and…Hinata Hyuuga…" he told her with an exhausted expression. It took her sometime to register and process the information but she finally told him…"Oh Miss Haruno was just released and left with Miss Temari not too long ago. Miss Hyuuga however will need extended treatment." She told him.

'What!? Extended Treatment!?' he thought, as a cold feeling went up his spine.

"Would you like to see her? She's in recovery but you can still speak to her. Please try to disturb the other patients. It's the last room on the 7th floor" she told.

Naruto sped up the stairs until he got to his destination. As he walked down the hall of the seventh floor, his steps began to get slower and slower until he came to a complete stop. Naruto had just realized something that him even more afraid of the severity of her condition.

'The baby!' he shouted in his mind as he quickly opened the door. Naruto saw his lover in a small hospital bed just for her size, covered by a thin sheet and blanket. She had labored breathing and her face, though she was sleeping made her look like she was in great pain. Naruto held her hand and it was shockingly cold, as if she was devoid of life.

'She's freezing!' he thought as he took his hand away and shivered a little. Naruto then observed her body down to Hinata's stomach. He would think it that the sheet's surrounding it would be elevated at least a little bit. He knew that she hadn't been pregnant for that long but still it made him scared and vulnerable to think the worse. He slowly pulled down the sheets and then proceeded to pull up her hospital gown. He was shocked at what he found…

Meanwhile, Sakura sat across a table from Temari at a local tea shop in the area. She had been tense and uneasy during this whole experience and now she wasn't going to take anymore more. She slammed down the cup and gave her a stern look.

"Just what are you after? First you take the time to get Naruto alone with you and then knock him out. You hurt Ino and Ten-Ten, you even forced us to come here. It's been a week since we arrived in the Sand Village and Naruto has yet to wake up, and you've yet to give me details to just what your scheming." Sakura said lost in the heat of anger.

"Naruto is mine…or at least he will be." Temari said bluntly.

"What!?" Sakura yelled.

"I thought you'd went through some character development within the last three years, but you still can't keep that anger down can you?" she asked Sakura, on the verge of breaking apart from her taunts.

Sakura took a deep breath and sighed. Though she was still angry, it would do her any good to cause a scene, especially outside her own village. "I'm listening." she said in a muffled and angry voice.

"I had to get blondie and buns (It's a pun. She's talking about Ten-Ten's hairstyle) out of the way. They would have taken him away otherwise." She explained.

"What…do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Temari handed a slip of paper. On it, it stated that Naruto Uzumaki was considered to be a threat to Konoha and all surrounding villages. He and his traveling companions within 30 would be considered missing Nin and that they would be beyond help of any of the allied villages, being put in the bingo book as S-Ranked criminals for special offenses. It was signed by the Hokage and it also stated at the bottom of the said that Temari, Ten-Ten, and Ino were assigned this mission. Should it be completed, they would be promoted to Jounin immediately. Temari's terms were not stated. The paper trembled in Sakura's hands.

'They…they can't be serious! Threat to Konoha!? Missing Nin!? Why are they going to such drastic precautions just to go after Naruto?! ' Her next thought brought tears to her eyes…'Is Hinata…that important to them?!' she said as tears rolled down her face.

"I'm going to have fun with this…" she chuckled.

"How can you say something like that!?" Sakura shouted. She leaped up, huffing and puffing from her withheld anger. She cringed at the sight of someone that would use Naruto's feelings as a game for their enjoyment and right now that person just happened to be Temari.

"I can do whatever I please. You're in no position to be getting angry. It's not like you tried to stop him, all you did was see his stupidity as a chance to get your hands on him. In fact, your at fault just as much as me. You have…no right to be angry Sakura." Temari said coldly

Sakura looked down in distress. It was true that she had done little to stop him and she would rather be by his side than have him obsessing over Hinata but what was done was done. She got up in order to think things through but Temari halted her actions

"I didn't say I was done." She told Sakura.

'What else could she possibly say to make this any worse?' she thought as she stayed behind to hear what she had to say.

"He is different…Naruto Uzumaki…he's different than anyone I've ever met before. He was crazy enough to revert my brothers crimes…a 'monster' with no sense of self with an iron fist. I'm sure he has other accomplishments to be proud of, but that alone is enough to let me pursue him. Now that they have treated him like an outcast…I want to protect him. I've…no….we've got 23 days to make him happen." She said with serious look on her face.

'Temari…' she thought, gaining a newfound respect for the fan wielder. However this was cut by a distinctively rising Chakra slowly engulfing the village. 'This chakra…Naruto!?' she thought as Temari soon found herself under the sheer pressure of Naruto's anger converting into chakra.

He had been in the hospital this whole time, he shook in sadness in anger as his lover sat there in deeper pain than he had ever been. A red yolky chakra surrounded him quickly, it burned him the way it rapidly clung to his skin, but he ignored it as it continued to gather. The cause of his pain was what was on Hinata's skin. A five pronged seal…forced into her and their child. He was going to get some answers, even if force had to be his guide.

**-TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N- Okay so it wasn't super long but I hope it was enough to keep all my loyal fans well…reviewers anyway satifisfied. I probably pissed off a lot of people with my deadlines so I will just say that I will type as fast as I can, so read, REVIEW and demand and REVIEW! (I can't stress that part enough, encourages me to write even faster ya know)


	11. Chapter 11 : Blood Stained Truth BT MIX

Presenting Naruto Uzumaki's Ninja Blackbook! 2 Chappie Special!

(Blood Stained Truth)

A/N- Man it's been a long time, but I've been going through a lot, but that passed and now I'm a college student…well I will be in about two months. I'll be drawing my butt off pretty soon (I'm an artist as well as a writer) and updating super rapidly due to all the time on my hands. In order to make amends to all the time I took of, I decided to make the 2 Chappie Special! The Blood Stained Truth which will give a more in depth look on the truth behind Hinata's sealed child. More reviews (At a grand total of 39) might result in more 2 Chappie Specials or who knows maybe 3 or 4…imagine the possibilities and as usual I thank the usual people especially the people that started reviewing from the start of this story. Thanks **Demonkid**, **The Ravaja of Dejeneration **and especially **Tsukiyo Sophie** for making this story so popular, well in my terms anyway! Also I'm doing a shout out to **King ****Kakashi**, sorry I forgot about ya in Chapter 10! Gomen x 1,000. Now back to the reason you are here! Here's Chapter 11 or Part 1 of the 2 Chappie Special! By the way for anyone that has not been reading the Manga or watch the anime to its current status (I'm talking about Shippuuden American fanboys, that this will contain a few spoilers for the Naruto un-faithful. This is your last warning to catch-up before a important point is ruined though it's obvious)

Disclaimer – Nope don't own Naruto nada…not even a Keychain …-.-

Chapter 11 – Blood Stained Truth (Part 1) BLOODY TRINITY MIX

"Ahhh!" Naruto screamed as the red yolk-like chakra that began to surround him began to burn his skin but the more it began to form, the more he seemed to ignore the pain the lurked upon him. His eyes went from their innocent blue to a bloody crimson red that knew not value of justice and his mouth was outlined by a thick black line, creating a mischievous look across his face. The force of the Chakra was so intense that the hospital room began to feel the pressure that were forced upon Sakura and Temari not too long ago, crushing the tiles on along the floor and shredding the gentle fabrics of the sheets, pillows and white curtains that waved along the windows. Because of this, it certainly wasn't long before the Charka-veiled fox was the center of attention. The door swung open, doctors of the Sand standing in the doorway. Their looks of concern for the patient quickly evaporated into terror in every sense of the word. Naruto or what had become of him only smiled in delight as he disappeared with Hinata wrapped in his Chakra tail, an explosion in his wake.

"Temari-san! In the sky it's…!" Sakura had shouted which had everyone else follow her command.

Temari and the rest of her people were new to the form and destructive for of Naruto's form and could only shake while Sakura who had already had an encounter with the deviant approached it.

'So this is the Nine-Tailed Fox? It's power is beyond what I could have ever imagined.' Temari thought as she continued to shake.

"Naruto! Why are you doing this!" It was then after she finally laid eyes on him for the first time in a long time that she Hinata swaying along with his reckless Chakra. It made her stop every attempt of trying to revert him and she sulked in guilt as he got away but not before giving her a frightful stare that only intensified the sins of what she had done. Temari finally snapped out of her state of shock and grabbed her firmly.

"You idiot! Why did you stop!? Why did you let him get away!?" Temari shouted.

"It's my fault that he has been taken over by the Nine-Tailed Fox's Chakra." She said whilst crying.

"You can explain on the way! He's heading towards the Kazekage's Base of Operations!" Temari shouted. "We have to follow him!" she continued as she ran and Sakura followed her, with a nod in compliance.

Meanwhile, the incident at the hospital had already gotten to Kankuro who's first priority was to report it to his brother Gaara, the current Kazekage. He made it with little time to spare, for Naruto was already in full pursuit.

"Gaara!" shouted Kankuro as he literally tackled the door.

"You being my brother doesn't change anything…I'd still like you to refer to me as Kazekage" Gaara said in usual cold voice but Kankuro blatantly ignored that.

"Garra!" we have an emergency!" Kankuro continued to shout and Gaara simply sighed at his lack of compliance.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We have several reports of a large mass of orange Chakra terrorizing the town. Some even say that it has the form of a fox." Gaara was caught off guard by the uninteresting report when the word fox came up.

'It couldn't be…Uzumaki…Naruto.' He thought as he strapped the gourd to his back and headed out.

"Gaara, what are you going to do without your…" Gaara cut him off.

"That 'monster' is not the sole source of my strength. Besides…I must do something for the people counting on me as their Kazekage…their savior. He explained to his brother before heading out, a skilled Jounin army following him.

'Gaara…' he thought quietly as he secured the scrolls on back and ran after his brother to join the fight, while Temari, the other sibling was chasing the corrupted knucklehead, listening to what Sakura had to say in the process.

"You saw how me and Hinata's battle intensified…I underestimated her…and in the end…" she was cut off by one of Temari's rather unnecessary comments.

"You played dirty and targeted her weakness…the child." Temari told her.

Sakura couldn't help but have tears roll down her face. Each event that seemed to happen began with her actions as the precursor, but she had to tell someone. What seemed like victory in the palm of her hands began to eat away at her. Though she only experienced it once, Sakura had come in very close contact with this form before, though it wasn't in such a weakened state at the time. To think that she had caused him so much strife that he would submit to the Nine-Tails made her hate herself even more.

"I knew that the attack had a high probability of causing problems for not only the baby but for Hinata as well and healing the wounds of a developing baby would be dangerous. I used a last resort and used a five-pronged seal to try to stop the flow of Chakra in Hinata's stomach. That way it wouldn't be overwhelmed by conflicting energies and I could try my best to heal it…however…" Sakura stopped.

"However?" Temari asked egging her on to finish her story.

"I don't know what removing the seal will do. Not to mention I don't know if the baby had already died from the primary attack…I feel so stupid! I don't know what to do! How do you tell someone that you've killed their baby with a straight face!?" she cried.

"You can't worry about that now…remember you're not the only person that's suffering here." Temari told her as she ran farther towards her brother and the fate of her people. Sakura stood there and clenched her fist tight.

'She's right…ever since it happened…all I've done is cry and not do anything to fix my mistakes! Don't worry…Naruto…I'll make everything like it was!' she yelled in the back of her mind as she chased after Temari with new determination.

Naruto had stopped in sky pursuit and crashed down into the ground in front of Gaara. When the dust cleared, another tail had appeared. He looked almost evil as he swayed in the dust filled wind along with his Chakra.

"I know of this boy. Do not attack until I give the word to do so." Gaara commanded as he approached the fox possessed body. He stopped when he met the crimson beast face to face.

"What do you want? Why are you committing these crimes amongst the Sand?" Gaara asked firmly. Naruto may have said nothing but his sly dark outlined smirk was more than that of any insult.

"Answer me!" Gaara shouted his anger prevalent in his face.

"Hmph…I'm only eliminating threats is all." Naruto said in a cold voice.

"Uzumaki!?" Kankuro asked as he had just now gotten to his brother's position.

"I don't know what you think you've done to Hinata…but I can tell you right now that you won't get away with it!" he shouted. His scarlet eyes shed tears so heated; they could melt the ground below him.

"That girl was just admitted into our hospital! She was like when she was treated…" he was cut off by the angered fox-spawn.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE HERE WITH ENOUGH INFLUENCE AND POWER TO HAVE PUT A FIVE PRONGED SEAL ON HINATA'S STOMACH! NOT TO MENTION YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WITH SAID POWER TO HAVE MET HINATA BEFORE!" Naruto shouted. "I MAY BE WRONG IN MY ASSUMPTION, BUT I'LL BE DAMNED IF IT'S NOT A START! SOMEONE HAS TO PAY!" he continued.

"It looks like words can't get through to you." Gaara told him as he issued his men to ready his weapons. "As a friend…I'll help you but first I must defeat what you've become…"

-**TO BE CONTINUED…JUST KIDDING! THIS IS A 2 CHAPPIE SPECIAL REMEMBER !**


	12. Chapter 12 : Blood Stained Truth P2 RMIX

Presenting Naruto Uzumaki's Ninja Blackbook! 2 Chappie Special!

(Blood Stained Truth)

A/N- Told I was just kidding! You guys probably thought I was holding out on you but here goes the dramatic (Well…not really) conclusion to our 2 Chappie Special. Blood Stained Truth!

Chapter 12 – Blood Stained Truth – Revelation Mix

"It looks like words can't get through to you." Gaara told him as he issued his men to ready his weapons. "As a friend…I'll help you but first I must defeat what you've become…" said Gaara as he gave the order for his men to charge.

"Your power is meaningless against a true Jinchuuriki like myself!" he said as a violent colored essence gathered in his hands.

'That spiral sphere…' "Fall back!" Gaara shouted but it was too late. Naruto had expanded the energy in hands and charged at them in retaliation to their stupidity and shouted his fabled words…

"RASENGAN!"

The purple discharge obliterated them as it tore through muscle and bone to get to Gaara but it was impeded by what felt like a steel wall. When the dust cleared, a giant puppet that looked like a iron lizard was dismantled across the sandy path with Kankuro and his brother completely unharmed.

"He killed them all!" Kankuro shouted as he prepared his strings.

"No…the chakra did not pierce any vital points…these injuries are severe but they are far from dead…!" Gaara's explanation was cut short as one of Naruto's tails had found itself around Gaara's neck.

"Gaara!" Kankuro shouted as he sent his other able-bodied puppets in pursuit, but they couldn't even get with arm's reach of Gaara before the yolky Chakra veil set them aflame.

'Damn it!' Kankuro cursed as he told there not able to help his brother in any way, shape or form.

"Now I've got you." Naruto said with a smirk. Before he was able to accomplish his 'goal', a strong current of wind cut the tail and forcibly released Gaara.

"Gaara!" Temari shouted as she ran to his side.

"Temari…stay back…he's losing himself." He told his elder sister.

"DON'T INTERFERE!" Naruto shouted as his recovered tail sprang anew with a partner to accompany it. He held his held, trying to keep control of his sanity, but with each tail that appeared, the harder that became. Sakura stared at Naruto. She knew if any more tails had managed to appear, then the situation would be out of their hands. She had to do something and fast.

Naruto was still fighting for control, but he still managed to gather Chakra in his palm. This time it was as red as his eyes and it expanded far greater than his previous attack.

"IF I…IF I GET RID OF ALL OF YOU…THEN THIS PAIN WILL STOP AND I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE AGAINST THE ONE THAT DID THIS TO MY CHILD!" Naruto shouted as he ignored the Fox's influence and concentrated on the attack. Before he could let it go to destroy like it was intended. Sakura had drove her body against his and held it. She didn't care that the Chakra was burning her skin or that it was completely blocking off the warm embrace she was trying to allow him to receive, but it didn't matter. Naruto knew who it was and what she was trying to accomplish.

"Sakura…chan" he whispered as his Chakra and body started to give out on him.

With the last of his strength, he uncurled the tail that held Hinata close to him and lay her safely down on the heated sand. Sakura caught Naruto and everyone was relieved to see his lake blue pupils return. Sakura set him down beside him and covered him in a blanket of tears before she whispered the words…"It was me"…into his ear softly.

– One Week Later

Naruto had wobbled around the hospital floors, struggling to see Hinata who Temari had informed him of her complete recovery. He had bandages everywhere imaginable and a cast on his hand. The bones in his hand had nearly disintegrated due to the massive Rasengan he tried to unleash but due to Sakura's confession it had stopped. He had avoided Sakura ever since he heard her last words. When she visited, he would ever pretend he was sleeping or request no visitors at that point and time. Now he would have no choice, for today the sealing would be released.

Once he finally made it and opened the door. Sakura was preparing to release the seal, but she had company.

"What's Ino and Ten-Ten doing here?" he said abruptly ignoring Sakura's presence.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted in embarrassed delight but when she looked at his bandaged body, she nearly fainted.

"Man…I seriously thought she got over that." He said to himself out loud.

"I'm surprised she didn't scream staring at those injuries." Ino told him.

"Looks like you guys got your fair share of injuries too." Naruto told her, throwing her last comment to the wind.

"We ran into a…misunderstanding you could say." said Ten-Ten.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here." Naruto told them. He was starting to get annoyed that they weren't getting to the point but Hinata was okay and because of that, he could overlook everything.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata started.

Naruto ran up to her side and held her hand. "It's okay…you don't have to say anything. Even if…worse comes to worst. I'll always be by your side." Naruto whispered and made his lover blush.

"Naruto-kun…" she said as her face turned completely red.

"By the way…you don't have to call me Naruto-kun…just Naruto will do for now on" He told her with a smile.

"Right Naruto-kun…I mean…Naruto" she smiled back, finally saying his name without the aforementioned aftertitle.

"Hinata…the procedure will begin now." Sakura told her as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered in his ear in fear and concern.

"Don't worry Hinata, I refuse to leave your side."

Hinata nodded and closed her eyes as Sakura gently put force upon the seal and released it. She then placed her hand against her stomach and put a saddened look on her face…

**-TO BE CONTINUED**

-A/N: Heh heh, my cliffhangers are getting pretty damn infamous huh? Don't worry, there's no way I'm waiting this long to continue, for there are way to many questions to be answered. Please enjoy this chapter and review. A request, a cheer, a question a flame? Anything to help me improve upon my writing skills and story is appreciated. I finally made my second fan-fic and it goes to all the Pokemaniacs out there. Look for Pokémon Revelation, a twin story to that of Pokémon Revolution (A fan-fic in progress). Check it out if your into Pokémon, want to read a good story or can't get enough of my writing talent ! It's an original story so no real characters from the anime are the main characters, though they do make cameo appearances. It was meant to improve upon the games and their obvious storyline thought that's explained more their Please don't let the fact that 's an original story stop you from checking out and keep on the look out of Chapter 13 soon!


	13. Chapter 13 : Cherry Blossom Tears

Presenting Naruto Uzumaki's Ninja Blackbook

A/N- Wow I was surprised when I woke up! (Considering I went to bed about 5:00 after writing the special) I got a few cool reviews and lots of people added me to their favorites and alert list! (Though it was kinda of weird that no one reviewed Chapter 11…it's the only chapter I don't have any reviews for T.T! but anyway) I even got favorited as an author. That was cool of you **Dark ****lanter**, and that alone made me want to put out yet another chapter! But first lets go through the formalities…I got a new reviewer, **mentalkid** and I got the usual reviews from all my favorite people, but not all of them. If this chapter got out before you reviewed the last one, I'm sorry and will definitely send you a shout out in the next but since you always get the praise, I figured some of the new people should bask in the glory to. Don't worry you know who you are. Now to Chapter 13! Fair warning though…If any paid attention in the first chapter, I told you that there would be rape in the story. It's not my favorite thing in the world but I do think it's a hell of a revenge tactic (Read the title to see why I say something like that).

Chapter 13 – Cherry Blossom Tears and A Kitsune's Revenge

Sakura had finished the procedure and after checking for some sort of signs of life, her face scrunched in a mix of sadness and anger.

"Sakura-chan?" asked Hinata with a look of sheer concern on her face.

Sakura released her hand and said nothing as she walked towards the door. A barrage of shurikens made her fall back in fear and then look in the direction of which they came from. It was Naruto, who had just about all he could take from his ex-comrade.

"Don't walk away from her! You at least owe her an answer after all you put her through!" Naruto yelled.

Ino got up and put her hand on Hinata's stomach. "I may not be as advanced as Sakura, but I could check for you if you want." She told him and Naruto nodded not letting Sakura out of his sight for even a minute.

It was a while before Ino could even give an answer as she focused Chakra in her ear to hear some kind of heartbeat or sign of movement. She didn't find a single thing until…a tiny miniscule shifting noise could be heard. It was still developing like nothing had happened!

"Naruto! It's alive! 'Man this kid's resilient. Must get it from you…Naruto' Ino thought as she looked at him with quivering eyes. For some reason, she couldn't take her blue orbs of the future father of the kid she had detected.

"THAT'S GREAT! GEE THANKS INO!!!" Naruto blasted in Ino's Chakra filled ear amplifying the sound about 100 times.

"Ow! That hurt you jerk!" She screamed as she held her ear in absolute pain.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Naruto asked, but his voice boomed into her ear and caused her to faint.

'She's really weird…probably the biggest oddball out of the three' Naruto thought as he looked towards Sakura's position and she had already left. A pathway of tears left in her wake.

"Why of all the…GET BACK HERE!" Naruto shouted as he started to run after her, but someone soft and supple grabbed his hand, it was Hinata.

"Naruto…will you please forgive Sakura…?" Hinata asked.

"Are you out of your mind Hinata!? She almost killed our child…" Naruto was cut off.

"But…she also gave it life again. She made up for her mistake…and is now dealing with the pain of being hated by one the people she cares about the most. " she started but Naruto intervened.

"But!" Naruto was cut off again.

"I don't want to force you to forgive her…but it would be nice if you could find a way to balance the strife between you and her. You were friends once…I don't want the fact that I'm having a child with you destroy your bonds with other people…" she told him looking up at his annoyed face. Her eyes couldn't help but produce tears when he let go of her hand.

"I'm sorry…but I just don't see that happening." Naruto told her. He kissed her forehead and headed for the door.

"I don't approve of what Sakura did or how she's handling things. She was angry when she found out Hinata's baby was safe…We've all gone through type of physical hurt or mental anguish…If Sakura could fell the same pain that she dealt and have reality slap her in the face, then maybe she would understand that she was truly at fault." said Ten-Ten unexpectedly. Her comment made Naruto stop in the door way.

'Make her…experience the same pain…' Naruto thought.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked, but he couldn't even hear her voice after dashing out of the hospital at top speeds.

"Was it something I said?" Ten-ten asked and Hinata shook her head in confusion.

Naruto dashed into the hallway, undoing his bandages and rushing to his room to change into his orange and black attire. Temari had slipped and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Oy…" she said bluntly.

Naruto jumped up and covered himself up the instant he heard Temari's sultry voice. She walked around him and sat down in a chair in the corner.

"Relax…it's not like it's something I've never seen before." She said with a smirk.

'What the heck does suppose to mean. Well…she does have two brothers…' he thought as he quickly zipped up his pants and put on his jacket. After he was officially fully clothed, Temari slipped a vial in his pocket and left.

"Wait what is this?" he asked lifting the strange blue liquid vial out of his pocket.

"It was a chakra suppression serum that was meant to used on Hinata." She told him.

"WHAT!" he screamed.

"Before you get too riled up, you should know that it was your leader, the Hokage that issued that vial to be used. I was part of the team that was issued to do this, but I have no intentions of following Leaf orders." She told him.

"Then what do you want?" he asked.

"I already have what I want, but I wouldn't mind a little more." She teased with a wink and left the room.

'She's so confusing…A chakra suppression serum huh…' he thought as he put it back in his pocket and raced back into town.

Meanwhile, the sun had already set on the Sand and Sakura found herself at a single house. For their stay here, they were issued separate places to stay until they could decide on their next plan of action. She quietly opened the door and closed it. She walked up the stairs without even bothering to turn on the lights. She lay on her bed, in deep thought and depression when a mouth watering smell hit her senses. She looked around to see a table with a bowl of ramen with a note.

'What's this?' Sakura thought as she lifted the note up and read it's crude handwriting.

"I owe you a bowl of miso pork ramen remember? The Sand's ramen is surprisingly good, but they've got nothing on us. Eat up and I'm sorry." was the exact message of the letter.

'Why is he sorry…it's my fault this happened...' Although she was confused it made her happy that she was forgiven. She broken the conjoined chopsticks and clapped her hands together in delight from not eating in so long.

"Ikitakimasu!" (Thanks for the food…I think that's how you spell it…) she said aloud to herself as she dipped her eating utensil in the steamy broth and brought the noodles to her mouth. If she had turned on the light, she would have seen the small streams of dark blue floating alongside the noodles and pork. As soon as she took a single bite however, she knew something was wrong. Before she could even it spit out, a wave of metal wires spun around her upper body and abdominal region restricting her movement and knocking her backward. Then out of the shadows, someone grabbed her, sat her down on their lap and covered her mouth. They then proceeded to massage her throat so that the small amount of noodles she had in her mouth would be forcibly sent to the back of her throat and swallowed. They then threw her towards the floor and let the moonlight reveal their identity to her.

"Naruto!?" she gasped.

"You didn't think I'd forgive you that easily did you? An idea came to my head today." He told her as he approached her and she tried her best to get away.

"You don't care about Hinata because you've never experienced what you have put her through and I don't appreciate that. Once you've undergone the same torture that you cowardice has forced upon other people and you can understand what you have done, then I'll be done with you and we'll be even." He told her as he grabbed her by her short pink hair and threw her on the bed.

"Ah!" she screamed as her head hit the wall nearby and Naruto got on top of her, dropping his pants in the process. He forced his manhood into her mouth and felt her teeth ready to bit down into it. Before she got the chance, he swayed a kunai by her neck.

'If you even think about pressing down on it with your teeth, I'll slit your throat.' He whispered in her ear forcibly as he straddled it deeper and deeper down her throat. After a few minutes he released and got up. Sakura had no choice but to let the sticky fluid work its way down for whatever was in the ramen had completely drained her of any strength.

"Please…Naruto…no more." She gasped with all her strength if any at all.

"I'm not done yet." Naruto said with a smirk as he lowered his head in between her legs.

'No! Not there!' she yelled in the back of her mind as he cut a slit in her pants and let his tongue go to work. Sakura would have screamed if she could, but she didn't have the strength. Instead her emotions were let out in another way. A stream of sticky liquid soaked the bed only seconds after he began.

"Hmph, you want me to stop? Liar…your body is crying for me." Naruto told her as she slowly shook her head no. Naruto tore apart her entire outfit with the help of his Kunai knife and sparred no expense to wait for her to be ready as he jammed his meter inside her. Though she was paralyzed and no energy was prevalent in her small body, the immense pain from his thrust resulted in a blood curling scream.

"So Sakura…you're a virgin huh?" he asked as he rocked his body with hers.

"Stop that…it's…embarrassing…" she told him.

"Found the power to talk huh?" he asked as he only continued to speed up his pace. It truly was Sakura's first time and she was saving herself for Sasuke, but that was in the past. When he left sometime ago, so did her plan of giving herself up to him and thought about Naruto for sometime. She would have thoughts about him and those would lead to her 'personal moments' but she never imagined or wanted this. Pain was the only thing she felt even when pleasure started to rise in her body. Her moans got louder and louder as the ordeal continued and when he pulled out, a corrupted river of white and red, was added to the fall of her never-ending tears.

**-TO BE CONTIUNED**

-A/N: With so people asking me to update, I don't want them to get disappointed so I finally decided how long to make the story so they know what to expect and how much. It will 40 chapters long so the craziness is nowhere close to being over! Please R E V I E W dudes AND dudettes alike!


	14. Chapter 14 : The Second Entry

Presenting Naruto Uzumaki's Ninja Blackbook

A/N- Wow…I got my first flame today. I wasn't expecting it, but I did kinda ask for anything and all good writers have the take the good with the bad I suppose…even so…it hit kinda hard. However, I can't things like that get me down. Things have gotten pretty intense in the Sand. Too bad it's not over it yet…what do I mean? Chapter 14 has that answer…well part of it! So sit back and relax with a bowl of ramen and enjoy! BTW forgive me in advance for this chapter being so short (almost like filler short…) and also don't kill me for the super cliffhanger. Fair warning fans, you may wanna chase me down with a shuriken with the suspense.

Chapter 14 – The Second Entry

It had happened hours ago, but Sakura laid there in her corrupt innocence, her tears covering her body like a veil of hopeless shame and guilt. The metal wires that had bound her movement had wrapped around her person for so long of a time that it began to mar her body with deep creases and minor wounds. The morning sun had begun to rise and shone light on the body that Naruto, her comrade, had exacted what one would call a fitting revenge.

'Naruto…Is this the pain that you wanted me to experience…?' she asked herself, but she had more time to contemplate the matter as she herself began to fell sick. She couldn't find the time to unbind herself before she found herself vomiting across the floor.

Meanwhile, Naruto, returned to the hospital not to long ago, the events of the night floating in his mind but they didn't have much influence on him. Revenge was all he cared about and now that he exacted it, he didn't have anything else to feel strife towards. He plopped on the bed, carefree and without worry, and tried his best to get some sleep, however his hand knocked against his bag and out of it, a certain book he hadn't written in or seen since he had gotten to the Sand.

'Huh? The Blackbook…' he thought as he picked it up and recalled what Jiraiya had told him about before he left.

_"It's a __blackbook__. You fill it with information and flip through it when you want to be entertained." he explained._

'Hmph…so far Hinata was the only one I wrote about. I wonder what Ero-Sennin would say if he got his hands on this when I complete it? Heh heh he'd probably grab it and make one of those pervy Icha Icha novels he and Kakashi-sensei are always going on about.' He laughed to himself and then stopped. His flashback of Konoha made him realize just how much he'd miss his village and thought how he'd gotten into this mess. It was coming at him too fast and took his mind off of it for the time being, flipping through the book as a means of getting further away from the subject.

'Now's not the time to be getting sentimental…they are the ones that are fighting me…not the other way around.' he thought as he readied a writing utensil. As he got to the second page and was about to jam Sakura's name into the paper, his eyes widened and dropped the pen onto the bed of which he lay.

'The page…it's already full! Is this some kind of joke!? No…this is definitely my handwriting…no-one can write this bad, not even with effort…but the name is completely smudged into the paper , I don't know this is talking about…nor do I remember writing it or experiencing it for that matter. Maybe If I start reading, I'll remember something.' he thought as he began to silently read to himself. It read…

_I don't why I'm writing in this book, but it seemed to call out to me after what happened today…_

'Whadda mean you don't know!?' he thought aloud as he continued to read.

_When I awoke, I had absolutely no memory at all of anything, not even my name. A curvaceous woman told me she was my master and that I was to obey until further notice. As a result, I ended up s__p__ending the day with her. She would either __called__ me scum or maggot whilst walking with her. I don't know which one was my name or if she even knew but I don't like either one. When he got back to her place, she would touch me in weird places or ask me to touch her. She was my master so I had no choice but to comply. When I did something wrong, she would grind her heel into my back and kick me. It was a very painful experience._

'Gah! I don't know what to call myself…a zombie or a slave…' he cried as he kept reading.

_I wore something around my neck that resembled that of a tight restraint attached to a wire. I didn't eat much but when I did, it was usually out a metal dish…_

'I forgot to add dog to the list.' Naruto sighed as he read what was left.'

_When the sky became dark, I was stripped of my clothing and__ the__ flesh in between my legs became very stiff and hard. My master put this appendage inside of her in several manners until pleasure took over my entire body and shot of streams of a sticky liquid that disappeared inside her body. This procedure was done several times until she was satisfied and I exhausted of all my strength._ Naruto dropped the book.

'What!? H…hard appendage!? St…sticky liquid!? SEVERAL TIMES!?' Naruto yelled in the back of his mind as he grabbed his hand in confusion.

'WHO IS THIS GIRL ANYWAY!?' Naruto shouted but in a instant…it all seemed so clear as he his words tangled themselves into a flashback.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the rise of the morning sun, so did the yellow spiky haired savior of our story, however, he didn't know he was either of those at the moments.

'Where…am I…? Who am I…?' he asked himself as he slowly climbed out bed and pondered his surroundings. The first thing his eyes met was a woman wearing an all black kimono with a large red sash and hair similar in color to his. She approached and he stepped back, not knowing if he should embrace her or be afraid of her. He fell back on the bed that he just gotten up from not to long and soon met the curvaceous woman at eye level.

"Tell me anything that you remember." she told him bluntly.

"I…don't remember anything." Naruto told her, his lack of memory showing in the strange expressions on his face.

'Then it really worked!' " Yes! It worked!" she shouted, her thoughts becoming a excited cheer.

"What…worked?" Naruto asked.

"No questions from you maggot." she spat at Naruto.

"Maggot? Is that my name?" he asked.

"All you need to know is that I am your master and you are to obey until further notice…understand?" she asked in a cold yet seductive voice and Naruto complied with a nod, guessing the severity of the consequences had he said otherwise."

"Though you shall always address me as master…my name is…"

**-TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N – I warned you it was short so keep you ninja tools at bay! Anyway I'm sorry if this chapter sucked but today was kind of depressing, but that's a completely different story. To make up for this short Chapter, Chapter 15 will be part of another 2 Chappie Special (Slave to the Sand) that is released along with Chapter 16 to answer some questions presented earlier in the story. It will also present our protagonist with yet another problem and another 'opportunity'. You'll just have to read to find out! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! (But if you have questions about the story, story elements or where the story is going I'd rather you'd email me at and I'd be happy to answer any all questions) but seriously…REVIEW…no I mean it…


	15. Chapter 15 : Slave to the Sand : Reverie

Presenting Naruto Uzumaki's Ninja Blackbook! 2 Chappie Special!

(Slave to the Sand)

DON'T SKIP PLEASE! Well you can if you want to, but it's kinda important…

A/N- Okay ladies and gents, got a lot to address before we get started with the next special. First off, I feel like kinda of an idiot. I told everyone cool enough to read up to Chapter 14, to e-mail me if they had questions but as I was re-reading it, I forgot to put my e-mail address. I'm too lazy to put in there now and too lazy to type it here so just check my profile and scroll down to the end and your sure to find it. Also check my profile for Chapter releases and new story releases. There. Next order of business, I feel it's important to announce these Chappie specials. The next one is a big one at Chapter 20 (3 Chapters!) where we get some new everything…and I mean everything. Battles, set-ups, betrayals and secrets, even everyone's favorite emo may make a cameo appearance (maybe even earlier…who knows) and if I like how he blends in the story, I may keep em. Last order of business is in two parts (Gomen in advance for these always been so long). First off, I like to personally thank all my fans for making this story more popular than I ever could have imagined. 52 Reviews, definitely a cool number, a ton of hits, story alerts and even people favoriting me as an author. It's a honor to write for guys…and girls (can't forget about them) like you. Last part I promise. The last time I did a special (Chapters 11 and 12 : Blood Stained Truth), everyone that reviewed skipped the first chapter and reviewed on the second. If it's not too much to ask, in the future if you plan on reviewing which I sincerely hope ya do, please leave your impression on the previous chapters and your afterthoughts on the one(s) after it. That's all now let's get to the…domination…I mean story! Heh heh…

Disclaimer – Don't own Naruto at all…except the idea of this story if that counts for anything or Guilty Gear.

Chapter 15 – Slave to the Sand (Part 1) Reverie of Lust

"Though you shall always address me as master…my name is…Temari." she told Naruto as she put her hands on her curvaceous hips and gave him a cold and rigid stare. Though her look frightened Naruto, there were other intentions behind her forceful attitude. Lust…sheer lust. Ever since the plans to overtake Konoha some time ago, she had the utmost respect for the Kyuubi's vassal for rescuing her brother, Gaara from the darkness. But since then he had matured…to some degree anyway and she couldn't take her multitude of thoughts about him off her mind and the more she thought about him…the worst they got. There were holes in her sheets from being washed so many times if you know what I mean…

"Temari…?" asked Naruto, but his curiosity got him an answer he wasn't expecting. A swift kick to the face. Naruto was sent tumbling down to the ground and before he could put his hand on his head to cover the thumping injury that came as a result from his master's assault, she grinned her heel in his chest, making him gasp for air.

"Looks like you don't understand directions! I told you to always to address me as Master! You have no free will to speak my name whenever you choose. You earn that right! Understand maggot?!" she yelled. Naruto nodded and she yanked him up and threw him in the corner where his trademark outfit was placed.

"Get dressed and when your done, you can put this on too" she commanded as she gave him what looked like a collar.

"What is this?" he asked.

"That information is irrelevant, now stop testing my patience and do what I asked!" she told him. Again Naruto complied with a nodded and gave apparel to his half naked body. Once he was done, he was to put on the black leather restraint. He tried to put in each every place he thought it could go and even though it was a little tight, his neck was just about the only place it would fit. As securing it so that it wouldn't suffocate him. He approached his master, Temari, would was patiently waiting down the stairs. She gave him a smirk after seeing that he put the collar on.

"So I got the right size after all." she said confidently.

"Actually it's a little tight so could you…" Temari's anger quickly and her fierce kick in the stomach cut off Naruto's sentence.

'His memory may be gone, but his stupidity and arrogance are just as prevalent as ever.' she said to herself as she passed him by and pulled on a metal ring on the back of the collar. A thin wire was released.

"Walk." She said bluntly.

Naruto regained his composure and did what was asked of him, however, he didn't even make it to the entrance let alone outside before he was reeled back, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Ow…" he squeaked and looked up to see that his master was once again the harbinger of his pain.

"This mechanism is so you don't get to far away from me. I wouldn't running away…Now on your feet!" she yelled.

Naruto got up to his feet and walked. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he was being lead in the right in the right direction for every time he strayed off the path, he would feel the collar tighten and return in the direction he was originally going. She pulled it tightly when a black clad figure stood in there way.

"Geez Temari. Don't tell me you actually went through with it." The figure asked.

"Silence Kankuro, you'll give him ideas and a slave doesn't need to think." She told him.

"But to be attracted someone as lame and strange as this kid. You've got a strange taste in men Temari…" a Kunai to his throat stopped his sarcasm prematurely.

"You insult him…and you insult. Who I choose to procreate with is none of your business…maggot. " she hissed in his ear as she tugged on the wire, signaling Naruto to walk past her brother.

"Temari! You know the rules of the Sand and you can't have the children of anyone not registered or born of the Sand. Even Gaara would consider it an offense to our people…I don't care who you procreate here but he's a registered ninja of Konoha. We could only accept him as a member of the Sand if he was exiled or considered a Missing Nin or something. I'm just…worried about you." He told her as a windstorm picked, having a veil of sand conceal his sister from his sight.

'I already know that Kankuro. He wouldn't be here if he wasn't on the verge of becoming one of the two' she thought with a smirk and traveled through the cover of the kicked up sand.

Naruto had walked for so long, he was on the verge of collapsing. He hadn't had any food or water since they started this little excursion and his body was starting to give out on him, but he couldn't stop. As for right now, he was a slave and as far as he knew, this slave was in no position to disobey his master. She tugged on the wire signaling him to stop.

"We're taking a break." she said as she dragged Naruto into the sand as they walked to a local tea house in the area. As soon as they walked in, people began to notice Naruto's situation and they were already the center of attention, though they didn't exactly know what they were talking about. A waitress came up to Temari immediately.

"T-Temari-sama! What brings you here?" she asked.

"I'm in a hurry so I've no time for small talk." She replied. "I'm in the mood for something sweet. I haven't had Anko in a long time…and some dumplings would be nice." (This isn't yuri or a pun hinting at something. Anko means Sweet Red Beans, but she is really ordering Red Bean Soup. If you haven't already see the connection to this pseudo pun, you see that see is having the same thing that Anko was eating during the Chuunin exams before she found out about Orochimaru.)

"Well there is a problem with that…" she mumbled.

"Explain…" she said bluntly.

"We are completely booked. We have no problem serving Temari-sama, but where would you sit?" the waitress asked. Temari grabbed Naruto's jacket and threw him into the corner. "I have a chair and I don't a table for sweets." She explained with a smirk as she walked over to Naruto and plopped her voluptuous body onto his back. He was shaking holding her up and Temari felt his straining from the rocking she was forced to succumb to.

"Are you trying say that my weight is to much for you to handle?" she said with a venomous glare.

"N…no master…I just…" he was cut off by her crossing her legs, which put more weight on his person.

"If you aren't fit enough to be a chair, you will succumb to severe punishment." She whispered her threat into the depths of his mind and Naruto immediately lifted her up with all her strength.

"That's more like it…What the hell are you staring at?" she asked the waitress who couldn't take their eyes off the 'couple'.

"N-nothing Temari-sama. Your food and drink will be here right away!" she squealed as she ran into the back. Temari found her self mentally fighting the people that looked in their direction with her cold emotionless expressions or heated glares. They stared at Naruto like he didn't deserve life and Temari knew that was far from the truth. It seemed like ages before her food finally came.

"Here you go Temari-sama." said the waitress.

"Finally…" she said as she took a sig of tea and munched on the dumplings. Naruto drooled as she energized her famished body.

'So hungry…' he said as again he began to stuggle, a dumpling stick struck into the floor, it's sweet goodness still impaled on the short apparatus.

"We're leaving…you have five seconds to eat." She told him as she got up. Naruto dived for the dumpling and eat them all in a single bite.

"Now that's good eatin'!" he said to himself as he got and was a little bit more satisfied than before. Temari stared at him, the sheer intensity of lust surrounding her emotions and this single thought.

"I'm still hungry…" she said with a smirk

-**TO BE CONTINUED…JUST KIDDING! THIS IS A 2 CHAPPIE SPECIAL REMEMBER !**


	16. Chapter 16 : Slave to the Sand P2 Escape

Presenting Naruto Uzumaki's Ninja Blackbook

A/N- Starving for more? Heh heh…forgive the bad pun. A new character will arrive in the story and though _he_ was supposed to arrive later on, I like surprises just as much as I like cliffhangers and you just may find a few in this chapter. Besides I told you he might come in a little earlier and he may not just be in it for his fangirls…Enjoy the conclusion to the second 2 Chappie Special, Slave to the Sand. Yay! This A/N one was short! By the way its hard think thinking up of titles for these chapters…just a random thought.

Disclaimer – Just read any other chapter before this one…but I still don't own Naruto if that makes you happy.

Chapter 16 – Slave to the Sand (Part 2) Escaping Responsibility

"I'm still hungry…" she said with a smirk.

The harder Naruto thought about what would happen next, the faster the vision blurred from his memory until…he was back to reality.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Damn it! I don't remember anything…Maybe I wrote something on the back' he thought as he flipped the page, however he didn't like what he found. The entire back of the page had been scribbled out. On the very bottom was a tiny note which read.

_For you own good. _

'For my own good…why that…' Naruto's anger and confusion made him jump to conclusions and he raced out of his bed that he had just gotten into not to long ago after re-thinking this entire Blackbook situation. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, racing towards Temari's 'strange' Chakra. When he climbed through her window, she was nowhere to be found though her Chakra was all over the room. He searched everywhere but no luck.

' How come whenever I want to find someone…they're never where I want them to be...' He thoughts were interrupted by a loud retching sound coming from nearby outside. He looked out the window to see Temari holding onto the side of her home for support and a puddle of vomit by her feet.

"Your pregnant…aren't you." Naruto said as she looked up and smirked.

"So do you remember?" she asked.

"Not everything, just bits and pieces. I might have remembered more if you didn't scribble out the information in my book!" he shouted.

"What book?" she asked.

"Don't play dumb with me!" he exclaimed as he jumped down, missing the puke by nearly half a centimeter and gave her a stern look.

"I said I don't know what your talking about idiot…!" Her morning sickness kicked in again, showering the sand below with her breakfast.

"You really don't know…?" he asked in worried denial.

"No I don't know anything about any book. I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff." She told him.

'Then who could have done it…' he thought as he helped Temari into the house.

"So you got a diary or something?" she asked as she gently sat down.

"Something like that but that's not important. What happened after we left the teahouse?" he asked.

"That's all you remember? Hmph then you missed out on a lot." hinted Temari.

"That's not answering my question!" he told her as he got in anger.

"You really wanna know?" she asked.

"That's pretty much the only reason I'm here." he replied.

"Then go to the Kazekage's Mansion and pick up your registration." she told him.

"My…registration?" he asked.

"I take it your going to Konoha anytime soon." she told him.

Naruto shook his head.

"Then I've taken the liberty to register you into the Sand. As of today, you will be a Sand Ninja."

"W…what? I can't just…abandon…" Temari cut him off.

"Didn't they abandon you first!? It's only natural for you to find someplace where people accept you. Gaara is a Jinchuuriki and he is Kazekage. Please Naruto…join Suna…be one with the Sand." She said with quivering eyes.

"Why do you even care…" he mumbled.

"Because I love you and I love you for who you are!" she shouted as tears of passions flew down her face and held him.

'T…Temari…No I can't embrace her!' he thought as he pushed her away gently so he would not damage the baby.

'I'm…I'm sorry!' he shouted as he began to ran.

"Naruto…wait!" she shouted and Naruto's feet stopped at her request.

"Please…just think about it…please." she pleaded as her tears hit the floor, but the emotions Naruto began to feel were starting to intensify. He didn't know Temari had a soft side. If she did, she sure didn't show it much. He wished he could comfort her, or even return her feelings but Hinata had already claimed him…or had she. He was starting to think he didn't know exactly know what love was…or if he was ready to claim or be claimed by anyone. He gave a nod, small but noticeable and ran away from the situation. Temari put on a small smirk and then let her emotions override her composure and continued to cry.

Meanwhile, at the village gate, an enigmatic shadow was conspiring something. A single 'Sand Ninja' walked through Suna with an emotionless expression, a long sword shackled to his back. He was greeted by the guards at the front entrance.

"Hello? Are you the new recruit?" he asked.

The Ninja passed him by without a word and he got angered but his friend who was also guarding the gate.

"Keep you cool. If you got into a fight your Jutsu would end." His friend warned as he eyed the Ninja's sword. "Besides…I don't think you could win anyway."

"Just because you've been promoted to Jounin, you think your all high and mighty. You want to know want see Hinata just as much as I all do."

"What I really want to do is get my hands on Naruto…" he replied as he put his hand on his stomach where a circular scar of compressed of Chakra could be found.

"Ha really got ya good huh Hyuuga." sneered the other guard.

"I wouldn't be so confident, being 'fished' out of a situation as embarrassing as yours was, I can see why your in a transformation."

The two 'guards' glared at each other, their anger intensifying in the air like lightning. Before it got out of control, another 'guard' sneaked up behind them and stopped their blood cold.

"Your putting the mission in jeopardy. Remember, im the leader and…" he was cut off.

"What you say goes, yeah, yeah I got it." He told him.

"Please see that you do." He commanded as he slinked away into the shadows.

"Yea whatever, the moment his time up, our plan will swing into action." He smirked and went back to his 'duties.'

'So Naruto is in this village…huh?' thought the mysterious ninja. 'His Chakra is everywhere! But how is that possible! Kage-bushin…no…it's powers are too much for a Shadow Clone to hold. It's in four different locations! One is coming from the hospital…and two are in houses. One of them is moving. I'll go to closest location and find out what's going on.'

The Ninja didn't travel far before he found himself at a house. He used his adept ninjustu to climb up to the window and his eyes widened at the sight before him.

'Sakura…' he thought. 'She's admitting that demon fox Chakra from inside her…I get it…'

Sakura, still lying on the floor, amassed in a sea of fluids sensed a familiar Chakra flow and looked up towards the window, a lost look spread across her face.

"Your still annoying." He told her as his Jutsu ended and jumped in front of her. His trademark jet black hair giving away his identity. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun…!" she told herself aloud, trying to believe what was before her. She found the strength to get up and wanted to embrace him, tears moving down her face the more she looked at her, but a black blade stopped her.

"I didn't come here to reminisce…I came here to end the mistakes of my past…and destroy that abomination your holding inside of you."

Sakura gasped as the blade was brought upon her.

Naruto on the other hand, had other things on his mind as he slowly walked over the Kazekage's Mansion, avoiding the hospital for he didn't want Hinata to sense the confusion and sadness of his regrets. He sat down on a bench near the entrance and untied the long black forehead protector and looked at it.

"What should I do…!" he thought aloud as a white and red clad woman had stood in front of him, making him looking into soft, round brown orbs and a vibrant red blush, his confusion also made him blush."

"Ten-ten? What are you doing here?" he asked getting up to meet her at eye level.

"Naruto…leave Suna with me…" she whispered in his ear.

'WHAT!?' Naruto said, his quivering blue eyes showing his absolutely shocked expression.

**-TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N- That's the end of that special. Pretty nice if I do say so myself, although I'm not the bragging type. I really put a lot of effort into this chapter so tell me how I did and remember if you have any questions, email me (Check my profile for the email since Fanfiction won't let me put up on my stories). Also as of this Chapter, I'm accepting anonymous reviews, so don't be afraid to show your appreciation…or spit a flame…::Sigh:: or just tell how I did if you neutral. I hope this story doesn't get anymore flames…the first and only one was bad enough. Anyway expect the next chapter soon !


	17. Chapter 17 : Wavering Hearts

Presenting Naruto Uzumaki's Ninja Blackbook!

A/N- I've been on a majorly long on hiatus, sorry about that, but I've been adjusting to college life and have my own share of worries that need to be taken care of, but that's no excuse huh... Don't worry this story isn't dead, I mean there are still 24 chapters left! Guess I better get cracking huh? I'm glad and surprised that people are still reading the story. I just got a review yesterday that re-kindled my writing spirit. Thanks to **BrownPaperBag51 **for his newfound interest in my story. So I'm going to do my best to update fairly quickly so that you the fans will be satisfied. I will also still do the Chapter 20 Special so look forward to it. Now let's get on with the story. Chapter 17 is finally here! Sorry if it sucks, but it's been a since I've written…

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form…If I did Naruto and Hinata would be together and lots of other little tweaks…well…You'd just know it was owned by yours truly.

Chapter 17 – Wavering Hearts

Naruto sat on the bench in Suna's Village square, holding his forehead protector in his hand with a tightened grip. He couldn't bring himself to just forget about the adventures he partaken, the trials he had overcome…and all the bonds he had made.

'Kakashi-sensei…Tsunade oba-chan…Ero-sennin' he pondered in his mind, just to name a few. The people that gave him the skills, strength and determination to go on when things were though, and something to fight for when things seemed hopeless. If he had accepted Temari's proposal, he would be abandoning all there hope in him, but hadn't they already abandoned him. Did they not see him as an enemy? It only made him wonder how much longer this calm would last. Besides Hinata and few chosen others, he no longer knew who to trust let alone listen to. His thinking process became a massive imbroglio in his the depths of his mind and the more it began to spread, the more confused he became until a single tear dropped from his eye and his emotions gave out in a shout that sounded like a distressed cry.

"What should I do…!" he shouted aloud as a white and red clad woman had stood in front of him, making him looking into soft, round brown orbs and a vibrant red blush, his confusion also made him blush."

"Ten-ten? What are you doing here?" he asked getting up to meet her at eye level.

"Naruto…leave Suna with me…" she whispered in his ear.

'WHAT!?' Naruto said, his quivering blue eyes showing his absolutely shocked expression.

"You deserve to get away from the stress…of having to juggle your wavering heart. I promised not to disappoint…" she told him, using the same hushed voice that reached his ear and his ear alone and seductively licked his ear. Naruto cringed and blushed in embarrassment and stepped backwards tripping over the bench he was just sitting on. Ten-ten hovered over his body and then proceeded to sit on his lap. Naruto was too out of it from his collision with the ground below to maneuver away from her provocative advance. Her round curves grinded against the lower half of his body, unknowingly exciting him.

"See the influence I have on you Naruto…" Ten-ten joked referring the 'tent' he pitched from her actions. Naruto gently pushed her aside.

"You don't make any sense to me…" Naruto told her as he got up. "In fact…none of what has been happening adds up…it doesn't add up at all!" he shouted at her, not meaning to. Ten-ten jumped up at the anger of the one withholding the Kyuubi within him. "Sakura and Ino were madly in love with Sasuke, and you've had your eyes set on Neji for quite sometime. Why is it that I'm suddenly the center of everyone's attention?" he asked.

"We all have different reasons for being attracted to you Naruto." Ten-ten replied. "If this was three years ago, then you'd be right…my eye would always sparkle when I saw Neji and my heart would beat whenever we got close…however…you're the one that makes my heart beat now. I've seen how much you've grown…and how much powerful you've become. It excites Naruto! Being with you is always an adventure! I always get scared, my body begins to shake, my knees become week with the challenges that are presented with us that when your around…I love that feeling Naruto and I love you Naruto!

Naruto gasped and Ten-ten's confession sent spiraling back into regret and self doubt. An opurtunity to escape everything that chained him down…responsibility to everything that was conjured from the instability of his actions…he could be free of them right here and now, but he couldn't…could her. All he could do was let his emotions give way to tears. Ten-ten did not leave his side and comforted him in his time of confusion and need.

Meanwhile, Sakura was staring death in the face. Her beloved Sasuke-kun had shown himself before her only to rid her existence from this world. She wish could move, she wish she could turn back the flow of time, all impossibilities. She reflected on her regrets and her vision became clouded by the omnipresense of the tears that clouded her emerald eyes. She closed them, letting the salty remants run down her face only to see the blade fall away from her. It struck the ground and Sasuke knelt down to her and grabbed her face gently.

"I must break my bonds in order to achieve power…I have no regrets on the path I have chosen for myself, however there are times I wish I could go back to what could have been." Sasuke told her as he got up and sheathed his sword.

"I shall spare you today…I already have the information I came for, but make no mistake. Naruto will die here and then when his legacy has ended, I shall go after the other wielders of his demonic chakra and end their lives as well. Do not worry Sakura, dying by my blade is the most honorable thing you will experience. Honestly, what reason do have for living?" Sasuke joked.

"Wait Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Please don't leave me again! I'll give you anything!" she screamed as he walked away from her.

"Anything? Are you willing to pay a price that steep?" Sasuke questioned.

"There's no price I'm not willing to relinquish in order to be by your side Sasuke-kun!" she shouted.

"Then come to…with that Chakra inside you as the payment for your desires." He demanded in a cold voice, his Sharingan overriding his black eyes with a deep crimson.

Sakura crawled to Sasuke's position and looked into his eyes, her hands caked the mistakes of her actions clung to his body.

"Take me away…take me away from everything!" she pleaded

Sasuke lifted up her up to her feet and looked into her desperate emerald eyes. His right caressed her stomach, guarding another of Naruto's children and using Chakra reached inside of her stomach draining her of the Kyuubi's burden.

"I…feel…weak…" she told him as she fell to the floor.

'So this is the power you've been harboring…Naruto, I must have more!' Sasuke's convulted thoughts spread across his body in the form of the curse seal, but it was not black rather a deep red like the eyes that complimented the chaos laid across his face.

Sasuke picked up his pink haired tool from the floor below him and deep red sphere appeared in his hand.

'Heh heh heh…Rasengan!" he shouted as the blood red sphere slammed against the wall revealing himself to Naruto wasn't that far away from Sasuke's previous position.

"Yo…" Sasuke replied bluntly.

"Isn't that…?" Ten-ten started who was still by his side.

"Sasuke!?" Naruto shouted.

**-TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N- Sorry this is so short, but man it's been awhile since I wrote a Blackbook chapter, it felt great! I can't wait to write more so don't forget to review and more will definitely be on the way! Seriously, review. I like peoples input and impression and opnions…:sighs: even if I do get a flame or two, I'd appreciate you taking you taking the time to review, it helps motivate to write these and other stories to. There like confidence boosters which are good so that means reviewing is good so don't forget to do so!


	18. Chapter 18 : Eternal Rivals

Presenting Naruto Uzumaki's Ninja Blackbook!

A/N- Wow, I've haven't been forgotten! A lot of old reviewers came back, excited about Chapter 17's release and I got a few new reviewers and fans too. Chapter 17 was the most popular chapter (review wise.) bumping my number of reviews to a total of 68. I never ever thought that this story would be so popular and it thanks to you that more people are being attracted to it. So I just wanted to give a load of thanks to everyone who reads and takes the time to the time to give me feedback for better or worse. You guys truly rock. Thanks to my old friends, **The Ravaja of Dejeneration, Kingkakashi, LonewolfBloodstorm and warprince2000**, for your reviews. I also wanna thank **BrownPaperBag51** for being interested in my story and my two new reviewers, **vnvanman and Madkilt** for joining the Blackbook bandwagon. I hope you guys will all continue to read, review and enjoy Presenting Naruto Uzumaki's Ninja Blackbook! I have a short order of business to deal with (Gomen that these things are always so long, but I promise that I will make the chapter longer this time…at least longer than 17!) Anywho…I was told that there's some confusion in the direction of the story. If you have questions about the story, email me, however when the Chapter 20 special starts, I will write a brief overview of the first 19 chapters before moving on. That was it. See told it was short. Anyway, some people want Sasuke dead and to pay for his crimes…you'll just have to read this chapter so see his retribution comes today! Also sorry about saying this was going to come out on Tuesday when it's Wednesday now. Mac computers suck…anyway Chapter 18 starts now.

Disclaimer – Again…I do not own Naruto…and again if I did you'd know…

Chapter 18 – Eternal Rivals

Sasuke stood within the destroyed entryway he had created, the Kyuubi's vassal in his line of sight. He smirked as he tightened his grip on Sakura who had erased her 'contract' with Naruto in order to escape the curse that was his child. Via Sasuke, Sakura's child's chakra was absorbed before it could even take form and now she was free of the ties that bound her to the mistakes she made and punishment that Naruto bestowed upon her. Even unconscious to the world around her, an expression of bliss was spread across her face as she was held in the safety of Sasuke's arms. The Uchiha now dubbed missing nin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, stared down at his Teammate from three years past, ready to do battle.

"Yo…" Sasuke replied bluntly.

"Isn't that…?" Ten-ten started who was still by his side.

"Sasuke!?" Naruto shouted.

Naruto was at a loss for words. Part of the reason he had been training was to be strong enough to reclaim him from Orochimaru. Having Sasuke, his teammate, his comrade and his friend, stand before him was nostalgic and intimidating. For some reason, Naruto felt suffocated by a new emergence of Chakra present in Sasuke's body and it overpowered his sense, suffocating him. It was then Naruto began to doubt his abilities, he began to sweat and his body shook like an uncontrollable tremor. Naruto closed his eyes for a brief second and Sasuke was gone. Before he could even contemplate where he had disappeared to…a cold black blade was layed underneath his neck.

"Time to eliminate the threat…" Sasuke whispered as he sliced Naruto's neck with his weapon of choice. Naruto fell to the ground and Ten-Ten who had witnessed the event happen, started as Naruto had taken a fatal blow as she stood there and did nothing, frozen in space and time, paralyzed by fear.

"Naruto!" she shouted. 'Huh?' she thought as something struck as odd. There was no blood from Naruto's wound as he laid there, solid and still. A cloud of smoke suddenly appeared and a large stump took his place, when it made contact with the heated Sand below, it split into millions of tiny slivers, showing the severity of the power behind Sasuke's blade. Naruto hid behind one of the houses 

that surrounded them., not to far from his previous location. He breathed heavily as he held his neck, a small trickle of blood running from it. Even though Naruto had made his escape, Sasuke's blade still managed to strike him but barely. Even so it frightened him and he kept his distance, as well as his sense of self control as he stared back from the venue he bet his life on.

'Sasuke…' he thought, but he didn't have any time to think. The sound of chirping birds rung in his ears, loud and abruptly.

"Chidori!" shouted Sasuke.

He didn't have a single second to react or lose, he put as much Chakra as he could in his hand. No clone at his side to help meld it into his trademark technique.

"Rasegan" Naruto countered.

The two jutsu clashed. Even incomplete, the amount of Chakra Naruto had put into the Rasegan seemed to hold his own, however it wasn't even seconds later that the Chakra in his hand began to dissipate due to its impulse creation. Naruto lost the power struggle and was caught by Chidori's assault. His shoulder completely impaled by Sasuke's attack. Naruto yelled as blood ran down his arm like rainwater until coated his arm in a deep crimson cast shadow of red.

"Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke shouted again as a crackling current of lightning surrounded him and his prey. The fact that Naruto was still stuck on Sasuke's arm wasn't helping either. The current intensified until Naruto blood boiled. It increased the flow of aforementioned liquid down his arm. It dripped off his hand until they were standing in a pool of his own blood. His eyes burned and he screamed silently cries as tears streamed down his face. It was the most intense pain he had ever felt and there was way to cease it's intensity.

"And now…" he started as he Sharigan came into being. "I'll take more of that birthright of yours. That monster in side that gives you strength…I will make it mine…" he whispered into his ear as he began to reached inside his stomach like he had done to Sakura. Naruto stayed there floating in strife on Sasuke's hand.

'I'm so close I can almost feel the power!' Sasuke thought, that strange red curse mark flowing across his person once more. However, his selfish thought process was laid was to. A burning red aura hastened over Naruto, causing Sasuke to be more cautious of the Kyuubi's actions. Sasuke let go of Naruto quickly after his eyes saw the Chakra Veil appear, giving life to one of its infamous nine tails. Before Sasuke could counteract Naruto's last defesne, the tail wrapped around his neck and began to choke him.

Because of the heated veil, Sasuke could not grab the tail and loosen Naruto's grip on him, nor could he cut himself free. Blood escaped from the veins on his neck. Naruto turned around and looked at him, the black outlines around his face causing fear into Sasuke's inner thoughts. Because of the pain…Sasuke's eyes reverted and his hands feel limp from their frivolous attempt to release himself from Naruto's stranglehold. The curse seal, Sasuke's last defense, transformed him as well. His large wing like abstractions on his back, separated the hold the Kyuubi had on him and floated to the floor.

They started at each other, intent to kill in one and the intent to save in another. The silence broke with another clash of strength, however with Naruto's troubled mind, even in his Kyuubi form, he was being overwhelmed. His waning defense promted him to sprout a twin tail, but even that didn't seem to help. At the start of this journey, Naruto was presented with the opportunity to change his life. He took it and ran and now all of his choice led down the road to something he regrets and when another opportunity arises, it's just as life changing as the first. Just tackling the responsibility of his actions was not enough and Naruto was beginning to realize that. In order to turn everything back to way it was and away from the enigmatic situation he had created, he had to have power and confidence to see each of his choices, actions and decisions through.



"You don't deserve this power…you don't even need it! What do you use it for? Nothing? It just rests inside of you and you're a hinderance to its potential!" Sasuke shouted.

"Selfish…" Naruto whispered.

"Eh? I couldn't hear you…Naruto-kun." Sasuke joked.

"You and everyone here is selfish!" Naruto shouted as he held his held and a third tail erupted from his back. His eyes turned red and his Chakra Veil began to darken.

"I'll show it's potential!" Naruto yelled as he outstretched his hand shouted out a crimson claw. Sasuke's eyes returned to their blood red nature and tried to stop with his blade, but it was knocked out of his hand and he was knocked away. Sasuke got up and laughed, wiping a stream of blood from his mouth.

"With your power, I will destroy him and everyone who gets in my way!" Sasuke shouted as he charged at him.

"You only my power because you are too weak to enhance your own!" Naruto shouted back. Naruto stood him ground and stared him down. His eyes, even covered by the dark red of his Chakra Veil, began to quiver slightly as he saw something he never thought he'd see. Sasuke's Chakra spiraling in his hand coming at him…it looked almost like…

"Rasengan!" Sasuke shouted as he jammed his newly aqquired technique into the Chakra Veil, because it was made by the same Chakra, the defense of Naruto's Veil was cancelled back and Naruto was sent flying through a multitude of buildings. His Chakra began to give out on him.

'It's so much more powerful than my Rasengan...but how…how did Sasuke learn Rasegan? Who taught it to him?! And how did he get through my Chakra…" He thought as Sasuke walked up to him, the ominous red Chakra still flowing around his hand, he turned his head and set his eyes of Sakura, who had left in the care of Suna's gentle breeze and scoffed.

"Are you…after Sakura too?" Naruto managed to get out.

"No…she's useless to me now…now that I have the Kyuubi's Chakra from the child that she sacrificed..." He told him.

"W…What?!" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

"She was ecstatic when I gave her a way to erase the bane of her existence, out of her body. She easily ended its life and its energy source to me…and I will continue to collect the Kyuubi's Chakra until I have the power to exact my revenge against the scourges of my past." Sasuke explained.

Naruto's red eyes flooded themselves in a heated, vengeful killing intent. His skin began to peel and blood and Chakra integrated in the stagnant air around him. Sasuke stepped back, his Sharingan shook with an unprecedented misinformation, causing him to distance the two of them. Naruto's skin became jet black and his tails lash in the air. A ear shattering scream, could be heard through the entire village.

'1…2…3...4…!? Four tails!?' Sasuke thought, as Naruto had once again been brought back to black and the emergence of the fourth tail, shook the morale of his friend from a confident stride, to a silent, frozen stare, tears complementing fear in his heart.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N- Whoa, Sasuke doesn't have a chance in hell now! Or does he? You'll never know for sure until Chapter 19's release, Cataclysmic Punish, which will be out soon. (Definitely by the end of this week.) so give me your feedback on this battle chapter since I haven't done one since Temari's clash with Ten-Ten and Ino. Read, Review and Demand my friends and so that Presenting Naruto Uzumaki's Ninja Blackbook shall live on!


	19. Chapter 19 : Cataclysmic Punish!

Presenting Naruto Uzumaki's Ninja Blackbook!

A/N- Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, but I'll do my best to make up for that in this chapter, though it will be short…sorry again. Anyway Chapter 19 is finally here and after this, the story will have finally reached it's halfway mark! Chapter 20 as you should know is another Special however, it will have 3 chapters instead of the usual 2 chapter specials that I do. Part of the reason I didn't update as quick as I've been trying to do is because I was recovering from a giant flame and it made not wanna write for a while or at least re-think my style of writing, but If I stop writing based on the opinion of one person then I won't make it very far now will I? I wanna thank the usual people who always take the time to review, ask questions and give their honest opinion of the story and I hope this chapter is just as good as the ones before I so without futhur ado, here's the conclusion to the rivals clash!

Disclaimer – Go read a book or something! I don't own Naruto geez…these things are a pain…

Chapter 19 – Cataclysmic Punish!

Sasuke Uchiha had always thought he was an upper crust individual, that being born in a clan such as his made him superior to all individuals. At least that was what he thought up until just a few short moments ago. As he was forced to look death straight in the eye, his body shook in a cold sweat and his crimson eyes, his birthright and the one thing that he bet all his confidence in had reverted back into his natural jet black ones, however there was something different about them. They were completely stricken with fear. His curse mark receded back to the area of his neck where he was bitten and his transformation ceased to exist. He gripped his sword tightly, trying to ignore that the odds weren't in his favor and charged straight the four-tailed incarnation of our hero.

"Ah!" Sasuke shouted, terrified but too bound to his pride and power to admit his own fear, he went against the wind of fate and first blood was drawn.

Naruto waved his dark claw into the air. Sasuke was too frightened to plan a straightforward strike like he had originally set out to do and instead took the evade and counter approach. Naruto saw the quivering of his opponent's eyes and though you couldn't make it out, he spread a sly smirk across his demonic face. Naruto slammed his hand against the ground, purposely missing Sasuke in order to provoke him to come forward. Sasuke did just that and just as he about to strike, Naruto false swiped his hand and knocked him with his other hand as he brought it up from the ground. The force of the blow sent Sasuke back to his original position. As he proceeded to get up, Sasuke's mind told him not to move his hand. He intended to use his sword to help him back up and devise a plan against his rival, but as soon as he brought it up, a shockwave of pain rose up his entire hand. He expressed the intensity of the pain he felt in an exacerbated array of screams. He dropped his sword and used his all his strength just to ignore the fact that his primary weapons of choice were now made unusable. He could not grip his Kusanagi blade, let alone hold it and direct it to attack. He could no longer make hand signs, nor could he use his infamous Chidori.

'Damn it...' Sasuke cursed in his mind. 'S…Sharingan!' he cried out desperately, but all that result was a sharp pain that flew through head his head. Though his Sharingan came into being, they began to bleed and it was extremely pain to keep them actuated. Sasuke noticed a long corroding scar down the side of his face.

'When did I?' Sasuke thought and soon it came back to him. It was when Naruto brought him hand and sent him flying back to where he was now. The claw of Naruto's arm had grazed his face and eventually dug into his skin, causing the scar he now bared. An exaggerated amount of blood poured from the wound, as well as his eyes. He grabbed his sword with his able bodied hand and used it bring himself up. He kept his eyes, bathed in their crimson pain. Truly his odds were very slim, but even if it was just a little bit, it was the only chance he possibly had. Again he charged, hoping that his Sharingan would aid him in some way. His hand lopped to the side like a dead limb as ran towards Naruto once again, but something was wrong.

Sasuke felt himself being weighted down by two factors. One, Naruto no longer had any interest in saving his 'friend'. This was apparent from the next attack that he began to bring out. He swallowed a black sphere of raw chakra and stared at Sasuke. Though Sasuke was confused, he continued his meaningless sprint, whilst keeping his distance. The second was a rising pain in his body that he could not determine. He thought of it as nothing but the affects of Naruto's earlier assault and pushed it away from mind as he tried to figure out what Naruto was up to.

Ten-ten, who had been left behind as the two went off into to battle sometime ago, watched as the vassals of both a gift and a curse ravaged the Sand in their struggle. She couldn't believe how strong Naruto had gotten by accepting what the village once referred to as a burden into his body. All she could think of was "That's my Naruto out there…" she said aloud, her glistening eyes set on the Kyuubi's power. Her outburst had awoken an unconscious Sakura from her warm slumber, who had set on the ground beside Ten-ten. She overlooked her surroundings and felt the terrifying presence of Naruto's chakra.

'He's…invoked that much of the Kyuubi's strength?' she cried mentally, worrying about 'her' Sasuke more than anything else. She brought her body up and her eyes met Sasuke's body. She gasped and ran to the site of the fight as fast her legs would carry her.

Sasuke continued to move, but as soon as he got halfway, his legs gave out on him and is body refused to listen to it's master. His Sharingan faded away once again and he had exhausted all of his Chakra. There was no more hope for him, at least that's what he thought. The curse seal that spread across him when he took the life of Sakura's baby had spiraled around him. He smirked and looked at Naruto, but in the same brief second that he thought victory was in his grasp, he felt a burning pain overtake his entire body. The incandesce was so great a force upon his body, that it brought him into a subconscious state. His eyes met the eyes of the Kyuubi, Naruto's ace in the hole.

"Please! I beg of you, give me strength!" Sasuke pleaded. The Kyuubi laughed in his face, the bolstering roar of his outburst making Sasuke tear.

"Uchiha…I cannot stand you or your treacherous clan. Now as you shake in your inevitable fate which is death, my vassal's wrath shall come upon you. Help you? After you tried to make my power your own? Who do you think you are!?" he shouted.

"Ah!" Sasuke shouted as the force of the Kyuubi's scolding sent him back into his own body. He immediately looked up and saw that Naruto was ready to launch his attack. He tried to move but could not. The second factor was the power he absorbed. It was having a reverse effect on his body and slice through his body like a wild razor blade. The cursed seal went inside of his body and his primary reaction, spilled out of his mouth, a river of blood.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted as she ran towards him, but before her hand could even reach him, he was blasted away by Naruto's devastating attack. The raw chakra he had consumed hit Sasuke in a gigantic blast. Sakura's eyes could not stop producing tears as she literally saw the Uchiha's body disintegrate in the flash bang. The recoil of hitting him, sent her flying into a nearby building. She ignored her wounds and her mind as she went to denial looking for Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" she shouted.

"Naruto…why Naruto!?" she gasped as he came towards her.

Naruto had reverted back to his spiky haired self, but his eyes were still red with rage. He walked towards the area where Sasuke's soul had erased itself from existence and gripped his Kusangi blade in his right hand. He threw it at her with speed unparallel to her movements. All she could do was stand there as the blade sliced her face and stuck itself in the building beside her. She stampered and stepped back until her back was pressed against the wall and Naruto's eyes met hers directly. He scoffed and turned away from her pathetic expression.

"You're not even worth killing. This will be a more traumatizing experience for you…no one to cry on and no one to love…you will forever find yourself circling the abyss of rejection, sadness, loneliness and regret. No one will return your embrace… nor will any one shower you with the promise of love and affection. You might as well already call yourself dead when you can't experience what life had to give you…" he told her as he walked away, his soft blue orbs returning and his resolve renewed.

-TO BE CONTINUED

A/N- And there you have, the conclusion to the battle. I'm sorry it was so short, but I didn't want the battle to be long winded and there were no other events happening at the moment to prolong the chapter. But don't fret, the Chapter 20 3 Chappie Special is coming. I won't say a time or give myself a date, but just know that it is coming soon so read and review in the meantime please!


End file.
